The Potential Of Change
by Shefali12
Summary: Before they knew it, sixth year had arrived and with it came the possibility to change; whether it was a change in their relationship, the war outside, the atmosphere around them, the people around them or the wizarding world as they knew it.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:- I own absolutely nothing**

* * *

Never was Voldemort more powerful than he was at that time and his power would only grow despite the individual and combined efforts of organizations like the secretive Order of the Phoenix and the more outspoken, Equality in Magic or Harmony among Magical Beings. Even though these attempts proved hopelessly futile sometimes, they almost always awakened a ray of hope that helped the magical community survive for as long as it did before 1981.

Though not preplanned to end disastrously, things had a way of turning for the adverse when it came the two of them.

Perhaps it was her fault or his or perhaps it was both of their faults. However, it was their first conversation of the sixth year of their life at Hogwarts.

* * *

_Lily looked just as lovely as he remembered. She, however, did surprise him with her smile. A smile that could only indicate genuine happiness to see him. What would prove worse for him was that he perceived the smile as suspicious. _

"_Hullo, James. I wasn't expecting you back so soon," said Lily. A strand was coming loose off her messy ponytail._

_For someone who was rarely ever at the loss of words, he certainly was stuck in a mental stint of disbelief at the moment. _

_When he did not answer or return her smile, Lily's smile faltered and she went on less confidently, "How are you?"_

_Her bright eyes didn't hold any resentment. If he had looked closely, he would have seen indisputable concern; concern for him and his well-being. _

_James narrowed his eyes, he was suddenly tired, "You know, Evans, it would be a lot more humane to go ahead and insult me or curse me into oblivion or whatever else you have planned."_

"_I'm not going to do that. I'm really, sincerely asking," Lily tried to go on. _

"_Look, Evans, don't pretend to be nice to me because some social convention says so," he shot back. "Don't be artificial, Evans. Be the heartless wench we both know you to be."_

* * *

It was predictably downhill from there.

Between then and two years later, till the end of their seventh year, a lot had occurred. The result of these events led them to grow closer, to learn more about each other contrary to their previous beliefs of already knowing each other, among other things.

This led to one of the most important or in their minds, memorable moments.

* * *

_Crouching close, James stared into Lily's eyes. Needless to say, she was terrified. He found himself grow angry at the sight of her trembling, albeit slightly. _

_Lily released shaky breaths and bit back pain was growing but there was nothing she could do about it._

"_We'll be okay," James heard himself say in a hoarse whisper, as much to himself than the redhead. "We will get through this. Trust me."_

_Lily nodded in jerky motions. The footsteps, though soft and careful, grew louder. _

_Lily gripped and squeezed his hand. No words were required to convey what she thought._

_James stared into her eyes for a moment before he returned a shaky smile, for he understood perfectly and returned the sentiment. The simple action gave him hope, just like it did her._

_James shut his eyes tightly. He could only imagine what or who was behind the door, whether he could truly make it out alive or if he could give Lily a fighting chance. He had to. Beyond the door, were a thousand possibilities, each more frightening than the next, each more inconceivable than the next. _

_The footsteps ceased and a shadow appeared beneath the door. Lily looked up wearily, her lip quivering. James unconsciously inched towards his pocket - where his wand would have been if he had it - raising another hand to shield Lily. _

_The door creaked at its hinges, opening portentously. The dark figure, the owner of the shadow, presented itself. James could not bring himself to look at the figure's face. He stared at the raised wand and the hand that it belonged to. _

_Lily's voice was caught. Her eyes blurred and she felt weaker with every fleeting second. _

_But it would be over soon. All it took was one spell, one swift wave, the gentle motion of the wand combined with the words that could bring indescribable amounts of pain or, if they were lucky, let it all be over._

_James squeezed Lily's hand with a transitory edgewise glance before he turned back to the wand, exhaling deeply. _

_Whatever may come, he was ready and so was she. _

* * *

But that didn't come until much later.

Before that occurred the events prior to their sixth year.

In February of 1976, Charles Potter, on an auror assignment to capture rumored death eaters for questioning, was gravely injured which left him unable to continue as an auror and counting the days to his death. He was given only a few months, at the most 3, to live but he beat the odds and persevered till his body gave up in August of the same year.

In May of 1976, Alphard Black died an untimely death, leaving Sirius devastated, though not all too surprised.

In September of 1976, the Marauders and Lily started a new term at Hogwarts which brought about a potential for change that would veritably alter their lives. Whether it was for the better, was a topic of dispute.

* * *

**A/N:- Reviews are like chocolate fudge cakes. Thanks for reading  
**


	2. Chapter 1: Ready To Start

**Disclaimer (because I forgot to put one in the last):- I own nothing.**

* * *

In every story, there is a beginning and there's a climax. Then there are those moments in between which are probably the most important.

For the purpose of this story, it begins on September 1st of 1976.

* * *

With the summer gone, gone were the days Lily spent counting till she was aboard the Hogwarts train. She smiled, breathing in the air as she stood on the platform. Her hair was messy from the swift wind blowing outside and she was fairly certain that she had specks of mud on her face to go with her muddy jeans, a result of her sister dropping her off in front of a mud puddle. But she couldn't care less. She was going back to her second home.

She dragged her trunk none too gently to deposit it with the others, smiling at some lost first years as she walked on. She felt a sense of nostalgia every time she saw a first year on the platform struck by the magic, bewildered and amazed.

It was only until she had thrown her trunk on top of the others when she noticed her ex-best friend. Severus Snape, still in muggle clothes in a crumpled black jacket with patches sewn on it's elbows, had approached the redhead from behind her, taking her by surprise.

He opened his mouth to speak but Lily never gave him the chance. She knew what he would say and she didn't know how long she could decline before either of the two of them gave in.

"Sev, don't. You and I know that it wouldn't make a difference in the long run. And while I appreciate your apology, I…"

It was Severus' turn to interject, "Lily, you can't possibly forgive me when you haven't heard what I have to say…"

"And I don't intend to. Why can't you accept that?"

"Because you and I were best friends for six years. Excuse me if I find it hard to discount that as cavalierly as you have…"

"Easy? What part of this is easy?" Lily's eyes were in slits. "You, my supposed best friend, called me a 'mudblood' in front of the entire school. You obviously cared less about our friendship than you suppose I do. I don't even have to forgive you because I don't owe you that much…"

"But I said I was sorry about it. I really, really regret it," Severus' desperation showed with each word. He looked truly penitent but Lily was far beyond angry. She replayed the scene at the lake in her mind and with it the wound was reopened. Severus attempted, "If you could only understand…"

"Understand how much pressure you were under," she finished for him. "I understand perfectly why you could let something slip in a moment of agitation but this wasn't the first time. I have given you several chances before. I have… and my friends don't even understand why I keep letting you off the hook. You clearly have something against people of my birth, why am I any different? Why is it that you can outright defend Avery or Mulciber and even support them but I, your 'best friend', don't deserve as much," Lily ran a hand through her hair. It was frustrating going over this again.

She felt a hand grip her elbow and spun to see her dorm mate and one of her close friends, Emily, taking a place beside her. Emily didn't seem happy but she was never happy to see Severus, let alone now that he had hurt Lily.

"Snivellus," Emily sneered. Her nostrils flared, her fair cheeks emanated red and Lily readied herself for a potential fight.

"Do you need something?" Severus replied in the same tone, if not with more malice.

"That would have been my question to you. I thought Lily made it pretty clear that she wanted nothing to do with a filthy git like you. I never understood how she could stand you and I never will but I am so glad now…"

"You know what, Emily," Lily cut in before Emily began a series of swears, sure to be followed by raised wands and consequently, collateral damage. "We really ought to find a compartment before the good ones are taken," Lily coaxed in an effort to break the mutual glaring match, "and perhaps find Sophia or Pippa before Pippa loses her way."

Emily didn't move, nor did she break her persistent stare. She drew her wand subtly.

"Em, please, not now," Lily pleaded in a whisper to no avail. Then, as firmly a tone as she could muster, "Emily."

Half a glance told Lily that she was being something of a pest but Lily couldn't care less. Lily pressed with urgency because a few people had stopped to stare.

Lily pulled her by the elbow again and this time Emily moved. Emily, taller than Severus by 2 inches at 5 feet eleven, stepped away from the Slytherin.

"Grow a spine, Evans," Emily said in an undertone.

She spared a single, transitory glare for Lily before stepping onto the stairs of the train. Lily was momentarily struck by how discontent she felt in herself. Lily began to follow but Severus stopped her by the arm.

Lily's jaw tightened and looked at Severus, weariness etched on her face, "Haven't we been over this? My answer is still no. I'm sorry, Severus. There's nothing more for you to do."

Severus felt so utterly disappointed in himself than right then as he watched her distance herself from him. What he wouldn't give to go back in time and take back that one word.

He stepped back shakily, pushing a lock of thick, black hair out of his eyes.

* * *

Emily - slim, dark-haired and blue-eyed, walked with a business-like gait. She stood with her head tall and when she strode, she swung her arms as if she might swing a punch at anyone that bothered her. Her feet didn't move as energetically. In fact, she hardly lifted her feet off the ground.

"I don't know how you can even stand to be around him, Lily," Emily hadn't cooled off yet. She shook her head rapidly and with it jerked her fringe.

Lily pursed her lips before answering, "I've told you. He wasn't always…" Lily sighed ever so slightly.

Emily sensed Lily's reluctance to discuss the topic. She had to strain to stop herself from pursuing the subject. But the best she could do was, "I just think he's an oddball is all."

Lily raised an eyebrow, catching Emily's eye. Emily frowned but did not bring it up again.

They walked on in silence until they found Pippa and Sophia. The only remaining roommate was Katie but she usually didn't join them on the train en route to Hogwarts. She did, however, travel back with them.

Phillippa 'Pippa' Selwyn was dozing off against the window, her round face screwed in concentration. Sophia welcomed them with a simple wave and a weak sort of smile. The brunette's brown eyes were watery, her nose was red and blotchy and her lips were redder than usual. She had been crying.

"Soph? Are you alright?" Lily immediately sat down beside her.

Sophia feebly raised her copy of the Daily Prophet. "Did your read about the Glishwicks'? I still can't believe it…"

Emily took a seat directly opposite to her. Lily took the paper gently and rested her other arm on Sophia's shoulder. Sophia pressed her cool palms to her hot cheeks.

Lily mumbled, scanning the paper. After she was done, she passed it to Emily, who acquired an impassive expression as her eyes flitted over the words.

"Even the children weren't shown mercy," Sophia rasped. Her stare was directed at Lily but she didn't process the image. Her eyes snapped back into focus when Lily spoke.

"Soph, you knew this might happen," Lily tried vainly. Emily concluded reading and folded the newspaper.

"Yes, but I…"

"You thought that since he had allowed it to go on this long, she might be one of the lucky few survivors…" Lily prompted tenderly. Lily tucked a loose strand behind her ear. "Think of the bright side."

"What bright side? One of the most outspoken, influential muggle rights activists is missing after her entire family was tortured and killed ruthlessly by death eaters or anyone that opposed her views against You-Know-Who, which is quite frankly, most of the wizarding population. There are no suspects and if You-Know-Who wanted to spread fear, he certainly succeeded," Emily interjected. She eyed Pippa through narrow eyes before focusing on Lily again. Reiterating, "What bright side?"

Lily rolled her eyes but sat up a little straighter. "But this just goes to show that Voldemort viewed Mirana Glishwick as a threat. She _succeeded _in showing that his defense, his strategy and he, aren't completely infallible; because if she stood a threat to him, it means there are ways to bring him down. She did something right and people will learn from her," Lily pressed on softly. The latter half was mostly directed at Sophia.

"Or they might lose further hope and grow dejected because clearly, if Mirana Glishwick - who could afford and attract protection from the auror office - can be brought down, there isn't much hope for the rest of us," Sophia looked more disheartened.

"Although, the most probable outcome will have people growing more afraid, I won't absolutely exclude Lily's almost delusional hope of an optimistic outcome," Emily smiled snarkily. "I also quite like to think of myself as something of an optimistic."

Sophia and Lily exuded sudden bursts of laughter only to be joined by Emily's booming laughter. Pippa started at the noise.

"Thank you. I needed that," Sophia gasped in between breaths.

"What is so funny?" Pippa said cantankerously. She rubbed her forehead with the back of her hand and blinked rapidly to rid herself of drowsiness. "Hullo Lily, Emily. About time you two got here. What are you talking about?"

Emily grinned at Pippa's disheveled appearance. Her usually neat, curly blonde hair was a pathetic mess resembling a crow's nest. Her brown eyes still drooped slightly.

"Shut up you," Pippa snapped at her. She attempted to smooth out her hair.

Lily pointed to a lock of stray hair standing straight up before answering her question, "We were talking about the disappearance of Mirana Glishwick."

"Not exactly a disappearance. We all know what happened. You-Know-Who decided to off her and had his death eater cronies kill her and stash her."

"Oh, nice!" Sophia scoffed, wiping the wetness near her left eye.

"Charming mental picture," Lily remarked sarcastically but with a hint at a smile.

They all knew that Pippa needed a while to actually wake up even if she had only been having a brief nap. She was definitely not a morning person but otherwise, she was very caring and quite kind.

Lily breathed a heavy sigh, "Be that as it may and even though I personally agree, it's quite reasonable to think that You-Know-Who may not be the only suspect. Every pureblood that supported him has just as much reason to despise her."

"They're all talk, Lily, you know that. Not one of them has the guts to lift a single, fat finger, let alone murder half a dozen people," Emily muttered in a bland tone.

"Well, yes. But there are people who simply and fanatically agree with the pureblood propaganda who have just as much reason to be suspected," Lily went on.

"Again, not everyone has the expertise to brush aside ten aurors, easily I might add. Besides, what are the chances they could operate without being caught?" Emily supplied. "Does anyone want to bet on a shoddy investigation that is ultimately in vain and closed down after a few months?"

"Ah, sensitivity," Pippa smiled a sardonic one. Her eyes flashed wickedly shortly after, "I will bet though."

Sophia rolled her eyes. She pulled out a band from her pocket to tie up her wavy hair.

"How long do you think until the flame dies? How long is the Prophet going to even speak of her before something else comes up? Something more recent," Lily said. She still had a hard time believing that a witch she so admired for so long was suddenly gone. One minute, there were reports pouring in on her new proposal and the next, the reports claimed she was gone.

"I don't know, Lil. Hopefully it won't be forgotten quickly. I really don't want all her hard work going down the drain," Sophia looked sincerely remorseful.

"Hadn't you better get to the Prefect's compartment, Prefect Evans?" Emily drawled. She wasn't jealous or bitter about it but Emily usually had a constant disdain for most figures of authority. This didn't mean she wasn't perfectly respectable or courteous. She just generally disliked them until some action on their behalf changed her opinion.

Lily wearily pulled out her uniform. She shut her eyes tightly for the shortest of seconds. Getting up just as tiredly, Lily shuffled towards the door. Without a word and the briefest of waves, she exited, returning minutes later clad in a neatly pressed uniform. Pinning her badge on, she said, "Alright, then I guess I'll see you in half an hour or so. Michael Hall was appointed Head Boy and I'm sure he'll try to keep the meeting short. I can't say the same for Maria. Anyhow, see ya."

* * *

Michael Hall was their current Head Boy. He was one of Hogwarts' universally liked students. In any case, he would have been if certain Slytherin members, namely Samuel Hester, Zach Hakerth and Evan Rosier, didn't particularly despise his very existence. He didn't help the matter by constantly butting heads with them.

In any case, Michael Hall was, in the eyes of most of the residents of Hogwarts, an admirable and truly deserving Head Boy. With a tall, lanky build and dark unruly hair, Michael was somewhat noticeable but far from unattractive. His eyes were of a light shade of blue and he possessed a confident walk.

At the moment, he was lounging in the Prefect's compartment with Remus Lupin and Adam Young laughing alongside him. Adam, the newly appointed fifth year prefect said a few more words and he with his two companions dissolved into a fit of laughter.

Maria Kinsey, the Hufflepuff 7th year Head Girl, was what could only be described best as a prefect to boot. She took her job seriously and her stern tone only helped. With a mind set on working for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Maria did the best she could to keep herself a good candidate for the job.

She stood up when the last prefect, a measly 5th year Gryffindor, entered stumbling, hastily seating herself with rapid apologies.

"Firstly, congratulations on being appointed prefect, all of you. Please and for the sake of my mental health, please do not abuse what power you do have. Do not take points off unnecessarily. Do not assign detentions because someone walks 'the wrong way'. Do not come up with any of your own punishments for defaulters. Don't bully anyone and make sure to double-check all the schedules detentions with the teachers and possibly Mr. Filch. Mr. Filch is more likely to be in a state of perpetual cheeriness if we make him feel important," with that said, Michael began speaking.

"Summing up…"

"Summing up? We just began the meeting," Maria interjected at once. Her eyes were wide and the tiny smile which had only just begun to form had vanished.

"There isn't much to be said. Most of them already know what to do and for all the new ones," Michael turned to the fifth years, "take patrols in turns until we reach Hogsmeade. We can discuss the rest when we reach Hogwarts."

"What's the rush?" Adam Young called. "Have a date?"

"I do have a date," Michael Hall replied with faux pride. He puffed his chest exaggeratedly, a wide smile playing on his lips.

"With a bunch of chocolate frogs? Or was it cauldron cakes?" Remus added, smiling. He looked more tired than usual.

Lily also smiled despite rolling her eyes and crossing her arms, Maria's lips crept up reluctantly.

"Ah, with Daisy Dunden," Michael said to which Adam whistled and Remus laughed; both of whom were comfortably seated, with one of Remus' arms resting on the sill.

"This isn't relevant to the meeting, is it?" Maria wore a sardonic smirk, cocking her head. Michael took a moment as if to contemplate it; he shook his head. "Then why are we talking about it?"

"Because you were, as usual, boring the hell out of us. Would it kill you to maybe joke or laugh once in a while?"

Quiet laughter originated from the prefects and Maria glared at them only halfheartedly. She wore an expression that suggested she would gladly stab Michael with a rusty knife and feel no remorse after.

"He has a point," Lily muttered softly but quieted down the second Maria's focused glare turned on her. Lily quickly returned an apologetic smile and raised her hands in surrender.

"I can be funny," Maria replied, turning back to Michael. And she said so with more vehemence than conviction.

"Well, that was a lame first attempt at a joke but baby steps."

"You really want to know who isn't funny." Maria started.

"I know who it is. She looks remarkably like a hinkypuff and is staring right at me."

"And you know who looks like a disgraced mermaid from the Black Lake with rotting gills?"

"Oh, Kinsey. Admitting it is the first step. I couldn't be prouder. Besides, you're not that ugly," Michael prodded her shoulder, to which Maria grew orange.

"Does Hall like Kinsey?" Lily leaned over to Remus, her shoulder nudging him as she spoke.

A crease appeared between Remus' eyebrows, "He doesn't dislike her."

Lily shot him a look and Remus realized her meaning, "I don't think he does. He hasn't said a word about it if he does. He's sort of cheeky to everyone, isn't he?"

Maria's cheeks grew darker than they already were.

Michael cringed and quickly uttered, "Apparently I was wrong. That should be my first time. Well, congratulations, you were here to witness it." Michael sent her a wide smile before he sighed, "You really need to ease up, Kinsey. You could be so much more likable if you didn't walk around like you have a stick lodged…"

"Okay," Lily stepped in between them before Maria had a chance at a comeback. "Back to the topic at hand, shall we?" Lily clapped her hands together, attempting to reduce the tension.

"Right," Maria's jaw still taut, "Patrols are one of the primary functions assigned to a prefect. All of you will be assigned a section of the train for at least a portion of time…"

Bam!

The train shuddered and the windows rattled. Michael's head bumped into the wall of the compartment. Maria laughed and Michael glared at her.

Without informing or so much as a word, the prefects darted out of the compartment one at a time. This couldn't be good. The train had been in motion for nearly an hour.

Passing Michael, Maria said, "Karma's a bitch."

Michael rubbed the side of his head begrudgingly and followed Maria out. Remus and Lily exchanged a glance. Lily couldn't quite decipher his expression. He, like her, appeared somewhat bemused and to a degree, tired. But he also had a spark in his eye, like he expected something.

Michael was standing about a foot from the door. He appeared distrustful and pensive.

"Hall?" Remus snapped him out of his reverie. Hall resumed walking alongside Remus and Lily.

"It came from the Slytherin's side. I mean, their compartments are towards that end," Michael pointed straight ahead. "I don't know if you heard about Hester…"

"About Hester, as in the aurors arresting his parents?" Remus mimicked Michael's troubled expression. Lily was briefly confused; she subconsciously hastened her pace.

"The auror department had suspected them of trafficking illicit materials, hadn't they?" Lily posed to clarify her doubts.

"Specifically cursed objects," Remus agreed, wearing a frown. "They were also suspected of transporting cursed everyday objects to muggle shops. Apparently, if a muggle had the misfortune to buy the seemingly cursed carpet, in one case, he was poisoned by inhaling the odor from the carpet. Depending on the severity of the poison, the muggle would undergo some sort of… torture."

The corridors were relatively empty but definitely not messy, as if a crowd had passed. The doors had been swung open roughly and inside the compartment, all of the students belongings were left haphazardly.

Lily halted all of a sudden. She wanted to mask the troubled creases appearing on her face but she couldn't keep her disgust from affecting her expression.

Remus went on in a grim tone, "The carpets apparently caused it's owners to have hallucinations and damage themselves in the process."

Lily continued walking, jogging a few steps to catch up. Her eyebrows flew up a little further. She was at a loss for words; where she couldn't inquire, Michael did so for her.

"How do you know about that? The Prophet only reported the trafficking of dark materials."

"Pippa didn't tell me about the second part. I don't think she even knew," Lily inputted.

"James told us. His dad's friends keep Mrs. Potter updated. The aurors wanted to wait and investigate the second charge until they had indubitable proof. Anyhow, the team sort of surged and the charge was thrown out for lack of evidence. As for the first count, they concluded that the Hesters were framed," Remus couldn't shake off the resentful tone he had acquired.

"Yeah, I did read about that one," Michael looked at his feet.

"Why did you bring it up? About the Hesters, why bring it up now?" Lily posed as if only just realizing how the conversation had started.

The noise was getting louder with each step and some of the younger students were still leaving their compartments to find out more about the clamor.

Michael's jaw tightened considerably. "I met Hester before boarding the train. His parents were insulted and he carries that. He was trying to start a fight. I know it's nothing new but he looked more…focused, somehow, I guess." Michael finished lamely.

"So you're saying that this year, or for at least the beginning of this year, Hester is going to be looking for ways to start trouble?" Lily prompted.

"I'm saying that Hester, for the time being, wants to hurt someone, anyone. I think he wants to in any case," Michael explained a little curtly.

"So, no different than usual?" Remus put in.

"I don't know," Michael ran a hand through his hair. "I think he might be more extreme, if that makes sense."

Remus nodded slowly and Lily looked straight ahead, her face devoid of emotion. She had a faint idea of what he was capable of, should he put his mind to it. Lily also knew that Hester took great pride in his reputation and the fact that he was pureblooded. She had once seen him mercilessly bully a muggleborn first year to tears, solely on the reason that she had purposely come in his way. Lily had to escort the first year to the Hospital Wing because her legs ached too much.

"Oi! Wilson!" Remus called to one of the younger students, "Who is it? What's going on?"

The blond-haired, Gryffindor third year, Nigel Wilson answered with nervous excitement, "Sirius is fighting Wilkes. No wands, just fists."

"Fuck," was all Remus said before his walk turned into a hurried run. Lily followed a close second later with Michael a mere step behind her. Luckily for her, Remus shoved past people, paving room for her to slip through.

Until they came to the source of the noise, the corridor was relatively noise-free. Pushing past the still forming crowd, Remus shouted for Peter to respond. But his voice was drowned out by the cheering students and the prefects that tried to assert a weak form of control. The Head Girl was among the loudest, with her wand raised and warning in her voice.

What surprised Lily even further than the fact that Maria had to resort to discharging her wand, was that Sirius - somewhat bloodied and bruised - swung another fist into Benjmin Wilkes' temple. Benjamin had only a handful of seconds to recuperate and respond but when he did, Sirius was knocked back, a little off balance.

Lily was violently shoved backwards. Michael pulled her back to her feet and surged ahead.

"Hey!" Michael couldn't get enough attention.

Lily joined Remus in pulling Sirius away from Benjamin. Benjamin, all of six feet, hulking and bulkily built, was moving for a tackle.

In a split second, the passage was filled with smoke. Glaring silence replaced the uncontrollable noise.

Maria was tucking away her wand, her face thoroughly orange. Lily was speechless. She had never seen Maria use her wand, no matter how many threats Maria spewed.

Michael recovered first just as Remus began whispering profusely to Sirius. Sirius was in no mood to listen and this showed on his face but that didn't deter Remus. Sirius' right cheek was swelling. It looked painful, Lily found herself thinking.

Maria's dark brown hair was frazzled, possibly from being shoved with the crowd or maybe the force of her spell.

"Clear out! There's nothing to see here," Michael declared as authoritative a tone as possible for him, with very little choice for dispute. No questions asked, the crowded thinned. Those who dared look back were met by simultaneous glowers from the Head Boy and Girl.

Some prefects, Peter, a handful Slytherins and the culprits responsible for the fight remained.

Peter also had a few bruises but it was nothing compared to Sirius'. Benjamin looked just as beaten up, sporting a broken nose and a nasty cut dangerously close to his eye. His seething stare was constant and unwavering. Behind him stood Ian Hester, Nicholas Mulciber, Jack Avery and Zach Hakerth.

"Have a problem comprehending English, Hester?" Adam - sandy blonde hair, fair skin, relatively narrow green eyes and a slightly upturned nose - sneered at the mentioned Slytherin to receive a look utter loathing.

"He doesn't need a lowlife like you telling him," Mulciber retorted in the same tone.

"Need others to fight for you, Hester?" Remus said.

"That's enough. Aren't we tired of this yet?" Maria called, to which her best friend drawled, "A brawl, how original."

"Alright, let's make quick work of this." Maria shot her a look and continued, giving both, Sirius and Benjamin a pointed stare, "You both know that this counts for a week's detention in addition to losing ten points each. I will report the two of you to your Head of House," she pinched the bridge of her nose, "For future's sake, try to think of the consequences before you do something this stupid again."

"That's all. You can leave now," Michael deadpanned. "And before you decide to contradict her instructions, I'll strongly advise you to listen unless you want a one-way ticket to Dumbledore's office. Otherwise, we could, obviously, deal with you ourselves."

The last came out as a hushed, breathy sound.

Hester drew his wand, pointing it directly at the Head Boy. A corner of his mouth was pulled into a sneering smile. "What are you going to do about it, Hall?"

"Don't tempt me, Hester," Michael practically snarled.

Beside him, Avery was beginning to retrieve his wand, not even slightly amused. Mulciber and Hakerth had their hands lingering near their pockets, ready, looking as if they questioned Hester's actions.

Lily spoke up, motioning to the four prefects besides herself, "Take a second to scan your surroundings, won't you, Hester? There are five of you and nine of us. Even if our numbers were matched, I'd still lay my bets on us."

"Shut it, disgusting mudblood," Avery spat. Wilkes was suspiciously quiet like Sirius. They were engaged in a glaring match.

Sirius broke away first, "Rich, coming from a disgusting, miserable, slimeball like you."

"Sirius," Remus threw in, warning in his eyes. Sirius clamped down grudgingly.

"Again, take a moment to think before you make a move," Maria put in, receiving no contradiction.

Lily heard Adam scoff under his breath, "You need half a functioning brain to think."

However, Hester made a move to leave before adding:

"Watch your back, Black. If I were you, I'd sleep with one eye open," Zach threatened but Sirius did not react except to grind his teeth.

"The same goes for you two," Hester gestured to the Heads, tucking his hands in his pockets. Wilkes wiped a spot of blood on his chin and began to take his leave. Lily was spared a minor glance, as were Remus and Adam. Sirius was rewarded a wholehearted, contemptuous, defiant stare.

Only when the Slytherins were plain, shadowy figures, did the prefect disassemble. Some remained to ask Sirius about the origination of the altercation but that wasn't allowed by Maria and Michael.

Remus allowed Lily to stay but the rest of them had to leave.

Maria was the last to leave, after she had made her warning painstakingly clear. Sirius was asked to refrain from getting involved with the Slytherins. A warning in vain, according to Lily.

Peter conjured a wet cloth, wordlessly handing it to Sirius, who took it without an utterance of gratitude or a smile.

Sirius had several bruises on his face but if they hurt, which Lily knew they did, he refused to show it. His uniform was not in an entirely bad shape. It was dirty but it wasn't torn.

On being coaxed by Remus to tell them why it had started, Sirius simply motioned to Lily with a sideways glance and Lily understood perfectly his reluctance to talk in her presence. She was partially hurt but she hid it and said coolly and kindly, "Um, I should get back to my compartment. Pippa is probably waiting and Emily will want to know what happened...um, see you later."

Lily clenched her hands and turned away from the marauders. She suddenly grew conscious of her hands and didn't know what to do with them; so, she let her fists dangle at her sides.

Sirius's face was a mask of impassiveness. Even as he absentmindedly recalled the fact that Lily may have felt hurt, he was far too concerned about other matters to care at the moment. He saw her retreating figure and then vaguely remembered Remus reiterating his question.

Slytherins were and had always been the bane of his existence. They signified everything that was wrong with the magical world, from their blatant disregard for human life to their egotistical belief in their superiority.

However, lately he had been thinking and rethinking his response to every threat and taunt he was served by them. He knew for a fact that when he was angry as when he grew around the specific Slytherins, he was completely capable of acting rashly. Then he would either suffer the consequences or revel in them. Right now, was a halfhearted case of the latter.

While he knew it wasn't smart to allow the Slytherins to get under his skin like they often did, he also didn't regret throwing the first punch only to wipe that smug look off of Wilkes' face.

Remus's question echoed again and Sirius regarded him with an irate glance. Remus wasn't bothered, he simply pressed further. Peter stood by awkwardly, rubbing his elbow as he usually did when he was curious or anxious. He, too, wanted to know what had happened.

"I only left you for a few minutes, Sirius. What the hell could have happened?" Peter said. It was the same question Remus had posed.

"What happened?" Sirius repeated, growing angrier, "Those self-serving bastards decided to…"

"To taunt you. Is that it?" Remus was sorely infuriated. "I've told you maybe a hundred times. Merlin, how many times is it going to take to get it into your stubborn skull?"

"Moony, I'm sure Sirius had a good reason," Peter attempted to back up his friend.

"I'd like to hear it then," Remus assumed a challenging tone.

Sirius said, almost shouted, despite not intending to, "He was badmouthing Mr. Potter!"

It was loud enough for Lily to hear from eight compartments away. So far, she had been feeling disappointed and annoyed in Sirius at how typical his behavior could be. This drastically changed her opinion of him for the moment. She wasn't annoyed anymore. She didn't even blame him now. She probably would have punched Wilkes if he had her insulted her father or someone she shared a close bond with like Sirius had with Charles Potter. She usually hated Wilkes and on a daily basis, was tempted to hex him at least once.

Knowing it wasn't her place to listen, Lily tried her best to ignore Sirius' frustrated voice and continued on ahead.

After a while, the sounds grew into faint scratchy noises that only resembled Sirius' voice.

Completing the last few steps to the compartment her friends waited in, she quickened her pace a little. She slid open the door, softly biting her lower lip. She didn't want to think of what Wilkes could have said about Mr. Potter but from what she knew of him, she knew it would have been pretty disparaging.

"Well?" Pippa's voice snapped her out of her train of thought.

"Well what?" Lily said bemusedly.

Emily looked impressively irritated, "Well, what happened? Why did the oaf beater of the Gryffindor team do it and how many points did Gryffindor lose?"

"You mean you didn't hear? Weren't you there?" it was Lily's turn to question them. "Where were you then?"

Katie answered, taking Lily by surprise, "They found me a few compartments over and we decided to track down the Trolley. It's good to see you too Lily." Katie laughed and began picking a Bertie Bot.

Katie MacDougal, their last dorm mate, was fairly tall and slim. Her hair was of a gleaming black and her skin, though not very tan, was not too fair either. It suited her well. She had hazel eyes, red lips and a button nose. She could easily be described as beautiful.

She smiled the most in their group. She wasn't overly talented but she worked very hard when she needed to. She wished she was exceptionally talented at Quidditch like Emily, at Charms like Lily, or at singing like Pippa. She didn't let herself get bitter over it. Furthermore, even though she desperately wanted to do something to help diffuse the war like most of the people she met, she still had no career course planned and she was apprehensive about joining the auror academy for several reasons.

"Back to the question, Evans," Emily went on. "Do not make me 'Sparks' you."

Lily cocked her head and narrowed her eyes, "Never. Don't you ever."

"Then start speaking, Lily," Sophia leaned towards her. "You know she will if you don't."

Lily plopped down on the nearest seat which happened to be threateningly close to Katie and Pippa's sugary loot, "So, um, Black started a brawl with Wilkes and, maybe this isn't the entire reason but it is probably the main reason, Wilkes was insulting Mr. Potter."

"The man's dead," Emily began, outraged. "And Wilkes used to admire said man. Wilkes only spoke to Potter because of Potter's dad. Well, that's why he tried to befriend Potter, anyway."

"This was before James humiliated him, right?" Sophia said and Pippa smiled at the memory.

"I know it's mean, but Wilkes had it coming," Pippa shrugged.

"I hope Black made his punches count," said Emily. "Hey, Evans, what did Wilkes look like when Black was done?"

Emily's excitement definitely scared Lily, in addition to amusing her. Lily smiled, "I think Sirius broke his nose. Sadly, Wilkes did a number on Sirius as well."

"Oh," Emily said, momentarily disappointed, "Ah, when Potter gets back, they'll take care of Wilkes properly."

"No, they won't," Lily contradicted firmly, "They won't and you will not go around giving them ideas. Do not remind him." Lily paused. "I still can't believe you four missed it. Pippa, you thrive on Gryffindor versus Slytherin feuds. What were you doing anyway?"

Katie looked at Pippa, a bit nervously for Lily's taste. Pippa didn't notice though. Merrily, she said, "We were on the general direction but we found Katie. We told you about that."

"Yeah, about that, why were you sitting alone, Katie?" Sophia asked with concern and a furrowed eyebrow. Pippa and Lily sent a warning look to Emily, in case she decided to add a suggestive comment. When Katie only shrugged, Sophia pressed, "Why didn't you come find us? It's surely better than being alone."

Emily cocked her head as if to indicate that was a prospect to be debated, causing Lily to smile.

"I just wanted to be alone. Besides, I wasn't alone the entire time. Anyhow, I was supposed to wait for someone. I'll tell you about it later," Katie said with a hint of a smile. It came mechanically.

"O-kay. Well, in any case…" Lily began, breaking the silence.

"Was it a shag-date?" Emily interjected. Sophia laughed but mentally agreed.

"You were waiting for a bloke, weren't you?" Pippa's lips quirked upwards.

"What part of 'I'll tell you about it later' is so hard to comprehend?" Katie retorted, exasperated, but a smile pulled at her lips.

"I know what you mean," Emily derided. Katie shot her a look, the same one Lily mirrored. Emily went on, unbothered, "These two," she motioned to Sophia and Pippa, "can fixate on such inane things. They're like crows."

"Meaning?" Pippa challenged, raising an eyebrow.

"Since crows are distracted by shiny things, and gossip or 'juicy topics' like Katie's or just about anyone's love life greatly interests you two, it can be deemed as a shiny article."

"Huh. That makes some sense, doesn't it?" Katie shook her pensively.

"Careful there, MacDougal. You're just like us," Sophia warned cheerfully.

"It's impossible to have a serious conversation with the three of you," Emily gestured to Sophia, Pippa and Katie. "This is where Lily is so sensible."

Lily grinned.

"Does anybody see the hypocrisy here?" Pippa raised the fact that Emily had been the first inquire about Katie's meeting in the other compartment.

"Totally. Everyone but Emily, apparently," Lily added.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Emily began, affronted.

"Sophia? How's Liam?" Pippa changed the subject abruptly.

"Is anyone listening?" Emily continued.

"No, we're deliberately ignoring you. Now shh, I want to hear what Soph has to say," Katie hushed her with a wave of her slender hand.

"I would listen but I, too, want to know," Lily agreed.

Sophia flushed under their inquisitive gazes, "There's nothing to it. Really, you all have to stop doing that."

Katie blew at a stray lock of hair, "Agrippa, are you boring. If I had the perfect boyfriend…"

"You would shag him, we know," Emily said, she seemed to consider something. "...not alone there."

"Rude," Lily laughed softly.

"So rude," Katie agreed, laughing as well, "but she is right. So?"

Sophia raised her eyebrows, "Oh, God no, I haven't. This really isn't even relevant. Can we talk about something else?"

Sophia aired herself with her left hand.

"Perhaps we ought to change the subject before Sophia combusts," Pippa laughed.

"Oh Merlin, your face," Lily began laughing as well. "I'm sorry. You're right, let's talk about…"

"Will Rogers' impeccable body," Pippa flashed them the picture of the Quidditch player in Witch Weekly. "He came second in the most attractive list."

"He did?" Katie took the magazine from Pippa.

The remainder of the train ride continued in much the same fashion, in a boring fashion. For that Lily and the entirety of the prefect council was grateful.

* * *

The train journey was concluded at Hogsmeade not long after. Lily had already begun getting ready before the train had come to a halt.

Sophia and Katie got up, seconds between the other. Sophia informed them that she had promised to meet Liam at the carriages whereas Katie told them she had planned to reach the castle as early as she possibly could. This left Pippa, Emily and Lily alone to find a carriage for themselves. The fourth person joining them was a mousy looking fifth year Gryffindor girl, allowing the carriage to begin moving.

A few minutes later, the carriage pulled up in front of the castle. Lily had noticed Remus and Peter from a distance. Now, only meters away, she ascertained three quarters of the marauders were standing beside the carriages in front of the castle's entrance.

The fifth year Gryffindor Lily recognized as a prefect halfway through their ride scurried away shortly after the carriages stopped.

Lily and Emily jogged to the marauders with Pippa a few steps behind.

Sirius was in a substantially better mood than he had been on the train. He had cleaned up his face and changed into a cleaner pair of uniform. Peter grinned in greeting and Remus waved.

"How are you, Evans? Have a good summer?" Sirius asked.

Lily was also greatly cheered up on seeing his ebullient disposition. "As good as it can be with a sister who has constant dislike for you and…ex-best mate still…trying."

"So, Snivellus hasn't given up yet. Can't say I'm surprised really. Next time he comes groveling to you, send him a nice hex and that should be the end of it, I promise." And Sirius appeared very sincere.

"Uh, Sirius, you are the last person I would want advice from on dealing with Severus. Your opinion is biased," Lily stated pointblank. Emily nodded and Pippa smiled.

"That is quite right." After a pause, Sirius shocked Lily with his frankness, "About the train, I'm not really sorry for what I did, in all honestly. I'm sincerely glad I had an attempt to remodel the berk's face and I'm sorry I messed that up." Lily sent him a pointed look. "Whatever the case, it won't happen or it can't happen again. Professor Moony has made that abundantly clear," Sirius finished with a sigh.

"Ah, luck is with me. All of my favorite people together," Hester sneered, walking up behind them. "We have a mudblood, blood traitors and intolerable halfbloods gathered in the same place."

Hester looked like a child for whom Christmas had come early. He wasn't alone, accompanied by Mulciber, Wilkes and Hakerth.

Lily, almost at once, noticed Severus lurking towards the end of the group of Slytherins. Severus didn't spare her a glance. He stopped and began slipping away from his friends. They were far too busy to notice either way.

At last, Lily caught Severus' eye and though he didn't leave, he came no closer to her. He was rooted to a spot a short distance from the group of Gryffindors.

Hester was tall and gangly. The brunette had a crooked grin on his reasonably attractive face. His skin was relatively tan and his eyes were of a dark shade of blue. Beside him, Nicholas Mulciber looked considerably shorter even though he had a comparatively wider build. Mulciber, alternatively, had dark eyes but the same colored hair. He also had rounder cheeks but he didn't come off as plump.

Lastly, Hakerth, was as lean as Hester. His eyes were similar to Mulciber's. His most defining characteristic was his long, somewhat crooked nose. When his nostrils flared, his nose appeared even larger. He was the tallest of them and had a small scar running horizontally on his right cheek.

Sirius' smile disappeared almost instantaneously. A glare took it's place upon his handsome face instead. He inadvertently reached for his wand, an act mirrored by Remus, Lily, Emily and Peter. And though Lily had her fingertips in contact with the wand, she hadn't drawn it just yet.

"I thought Lily made it clear on the train. You might not have noticed considering what a daft blighter you are but you're obviously outnumbered. I'd suggest you choose your words carefully," Remus cautioned him.

Sirius was internally struggling. His mind told him not to fire curses at Hester but his hand itched to raise the wand it held.

Hester turned back and caught another Slytherin's eye to whom he sent a nod. With that simple gesture, five Slytherins, who Lily didn't know very well, began to make their way closer to the collection of Gryffindors.

Pippa also retrieved her wand and looked around. They certainly weren't alone but neither she nor any of the sixth year Gryffindors around her actually knew them. Then she saw, another carriage roll to a stop. Exiting the carriage, Adam and three of his friends quickly noticed the tension between the Gryffindors and Slytherins.

"We aren't outnumbered, you see," Wilkes cocked his head with another smug smirk.

"No, we're perfectly matched," Pippa shot back.

"That is up for debate. I'd award us the advantage when comparing intellect," Sirius muttered, grimly and unemotionally. His arm hadn't risen any further but his wand was beginning to point up at Hester.

Lily snuck another glance at Severus but he was obdurately looking past her.

"Let's make a deal for now," Hester said just as Adam Young and his friends came to Peter's side. "Surrender your wands and I'll take mercy on you. Otherwise, I will be forced to use a handy new spell I've only recently learnt. It has something to do with violent shocks inflicted upon a person."

Lily's eyes widened, "Even you can't be thick enough to use a spell like that on school grounds."

She wished she could have said it with more conviction.

Hester just smirked in response. Exchanging a single glance with Mulciber, he drawled, "Congratulations, Evans. You can be my first one. I'll give you three seconds. Only one of you needs to concede or you know what will happen. One…"

"Not going to happen," Adam claimed. Pippa contemplated handing over her wand but Hester couldn't be trusted and it would be in everyone's interest if she kept her wand.

"Two…"

The last count was deftly interrupted. One swift motion of Sirius' wand sent the Slytherin hurtling back. What followed was a plethora of sudden jinxes and curses. Then, the participants increased along with the severity of the spells.

* * *

Lily found herself vaguely aware of McGonagall berating her in addition to every other Gryffindor who had been present when the altercation began. Most of the brunt had been tolerated. Professor McGonagall was merely summing up with a few grim warnings.

Gryffindor lost ten points apiece, setting a record for the most points taken away on the first day.

With a final, nod and caution, Professor McGonagall announced, "I sincerely hope this will not continue on in the year. Mr. Black, please stay back. The rest of you may leave."

Lily watched Sirius' face display surprise followed by suppressed irritation, till it ultimately assumed a stony mask.

Lily followed her fellow housemates out where Remus and Peter had drawn to a halt to wait patiently.

Remus without the marauders could be, in Lily's view, serious all too often. She saw him outside of school and he would be his archetypal solemn, contemplative self Lily knew him to be. However, Lily also knew that Remus was a whole other person the minute he stepped foot on Hogwarts' grounds. He was instantly happier, not that he looked despondent otherwise.

But, Remus had been in school for all of two hours and instead of growing chipper, he had just become grimmer. Part of it was, of course, because of the ensuing feud with the Slytherins, creating a bad start and to add to the load was Mr. Potter's death. Although, apart from James, Sirius had held the closest relationship with Mr. Potter as compared to Peter and Remus, but that didn't mean Remus or Peter didn't respect him immensely. Lily knew from Remus' letter when Mr. Potter died how afflicted Remus was, how crushed they all were.

Perhaps it was the realization that even though they received possibly the most amount of protection, no one was actually safe, not really.

* * *

Half an hour was a very long time, especially when it was in Professor McGonagall's office. So far, Minerva McGonagall had expressed just how disappointed she was in him at least four times. In fact, it was what she had begun with before she finally accept his apology, knowing well it was an unwilling and albeit grudging one. She had chosen to forgive him when he had sounded as sincere as he ever would.

For the nth time, Professor McGonagall reiterated, "Reckless move. Absolutely, indescribably reckless. Time and again, you've been told…you've been reminded. Absolutely unacceptable, Sirius."

This was the first time that day that she had called him by first name.

Sirius tried to maintain an unemotional face. But keeping anger and just a hint of guilt off his face was becoming increasingly difficult.

"I sincerely hope you will display a better sense of judgment," and if she didn't sound sincere enough, she certainly looked it.

Sirius nodded slowly, a gesture his Transfiguration teacher carefully accepted. While it was impossible to stem totally the tension between Sirius, or any of the marauders for that fact, with the particular group of Slytherins, Sirius's efforts would be much appreciated.

A an awkward pause allowed Sirius to wallow in discomfort. He broke it soon enough, "Professor, if there is nothing else…"

Professor McGonagall's cool voice interrupted, "There is the matter of Charles Potter I would very much like to discuss."

Even if her voice betrayed no emotion, her face showed blatant unease. It was unlike her to pry into her students' personal lives but this was one of the few matters that had kept her on edge lately.

Her concerns, like Lily, involved the lack of security among others that she and her students no doubt felt.

"To my knowledge, I understand you have been living with the Potters. Would I be right to assume you were present for his death?" her face contorted ever so slightly and Sirius flinched at the memory.

He nodded with a tight jaw and a stomach in knots.

Professor McGonagall changed her mind. She wanted to know how Sirius was, how James was coping and so much more, but this was honestly none of her business and it was a topic better left untouched. She did, however, feel compelled to say:

"Sirius, should you need to talk about it…the same goes for James. I think it necessary to remind you…Often, despite our most confident claims, we need time to heal."

Sirius answered softly but his tone was stony, "Professor, I can assure you I am perfectly fine." He had an inkling as to why she may have brought it up. The first reason was out of genuine concern and the next was, "This is not me acting out because I cannot properly deal with grief."

Professor McGonagall narrowed her eyes but Sirius had said with conviction and held that conviction. He truly believed that and she could accept it.

"Very well," she uttered at last. "Dorothea Potter has written and James will be here within the week. You may go."

Sirius jerked his head as if to nod before sweeping out of the room, leaving Minerva McGonagall deep in thought. They were off to a taxing start and it had better not continue this way for the rest of the year. At times, she felt too old.

* * *

Sirius only half expected Remus and Peter to wait for him. He subconsciously wished to be alone but the larger part of him wanted not to be alone. Both of them looked terrible with filthy robes and bruises and scratches on any exposed skin. He didn't look all that different, now that he thought about it.

Remus' was resting by the balcony and Peter's head snapped into attention when Sirius shut the door behind him. Remus turned swiftly but his expression remained.

"Lily and Pippa were here but they left a few minutes ago. Sophia took a bad hex to the face. They'll be at the Hospital Wing." A brief moment of silence and then, "So, what did she say?"

Sirius shrugged, "Apart from what you heard, she said she was disappointed. She asked if this had anything to with Mr. Potter and Uncle Alphard…?"

"Does it?" Remus interjected, perfectly serious.

Peter was pulling at his pockets until he revealed a crumpled piece of parchment. "It was addressed to you and it looked like James' handwriting."

Sirius spared him Remus a transitory glance, taking the parchment from Peter.

In a messy scrawl, James had written the bare minimum.

"Common Room. 11 o'clock. Don't be late," it read. Sirius folded the crumbled paper and stuffed into his own pockets. "It's nothing. Lets head back."

Remus started walking in agreement, "What does it say?"

"Anything specific?" Peter asked, a frown appearing on his round face.

Sirius smirked slightly, he dismissed the thought and asked instead, "Roll out the casualty list. Who else was sent to the Hospital Wing?"

"Should we start with Gryffindor or Slytherin?" Peter began to smile. Remus had to stifle a laugh.

"Lets start with Slytherin, shall we? Or should we spare the details for when James returns?" Remus' lightened up. His green eyes brightened and his steps weren't as sluggish.

"Alright. Lets save it for Prongs. Merlin knows he could use a laugh," Sirius muttered in agreement. Then in offhand manner, with a dismissive wave of the hand, he said to Peter, "Wormtail, fetch me supper from the kitchens."

Peter replied in a similar tone, "Would master like his favorite silk robes as well?"

Remus shook his head, laughing. They continued to their dormitory in a cheerful disposition. Remus had many occasions to question their sanity, only followed by the question of his own state of mentality.

* * *

Emily burst into the Hospital Wing, having only gotten the message minute beforehand. It was unusually crowded for the first day. She mentally wondered what she had been expecting.

A few beds down the line, Lily and Pippa were standing at the side of a bed. The figure on the bed had blue, swollen features. Emily's eyes widened with the realization that it was Sophia on the bed.

Now that she was close enough, Emily could quite clearly recognize her dorm mate laid out on the bed, a half empty flask of thick, green liquid at her side.

Sophia smiled at the new arrival. The wince that followed after made Sophia's hair spasm outwards like she had been electrocuted.

Pippa clamped a hand over her mouth but that didn't stop her shrill laughter from being heard. Lily shot her a glare with a smile tugging at her lips. Sophia covered her face with her palms and groaned, "I hate all of you and I especially hate that stupid third year."

Emily sat down at the foot of the bed just as Lily responded, "He was trying to h-help."

"With a broken wand and very little intellect," Pippa commented, muffled laughter still sounding.

Sophia released a low wailing sound and her eyes widened until they were as large as saucers. "What was that?"

"I think that's what Madam Pomfrey meant when she wanted to keep you overnight for latent side effects," Lily cringed a little as she said so. "I'm sorry, Soph."

"Why? Did you hex her, Evans?" Emily asked.

"Well, no. But I really wish you weren't…in this state," Lily tried to sound as sympathetic.

"In this sorry state where you look as ugly as an overgrown wart," Emily muttered rapidly. Pippa exploded into a fit of laughter.

"When one of you lands up here, I promise to make fun of you," Sophia warned them. "I'm looking at you, Emily."

"I'd never be stupid enough to let a silly fourth year 'try' to help me heal," Emily scoffed. "Are you alright?"

"Third year," Sophia corrected. "I'm brilliant. Why do you ask?" she bit sarcastically.

"Shows me to be nice," Emily answered in a similar tone.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean that," Sophia mumbled. Another wailing noise left all four of them dissolved in laughter.

"Has anyone seen Katie?" Lily just noticed the aforementioned person's absence. "I haven't seen her since the brawl."

"Brawl? Really, Evans? I'd rather you called it a conflict," derided Emily.

"She has a point. Only Slytherins call it a brawl," Pippa claimed.

"What makes you say that?" Sophia frowned or her features contracted in what would have made a frown if her face wasn't so swollen.

"Yeah. It's too typical. Just like a Slytherin to oversell something. It wasn't even that big a deal," Emily said. "It was barely a disagreement that got a little out of hand."

Sophia and Lily, with similar expressions, shot her a look that displayed their doubts as to her sanity.

"A little out of hand?" Sophia echoed. "A little out of hand?"

Madam Pomfrey took that moment to bustle over to the group, scolding them, "Do not get her worked up. Off to bed, all of you."

"Five more minutes," Lily pleaded.

"Absolutely not. Out, now! You can come see her in the morning. But for now, Ms. King needs her rest," Madam Pomfrey insisted. With one final glare, the Gryffindors left.

Sophia wanted so desperately to leave with them but there was no way she was going to contradict Madam Pomfrey, especially now when the nurse had such a large crowd to tend to.

* * *

Sirius took one last look the creased parchment in his hand. It had already been crumpled and now it sported a light shade of brown, having been stuffed into the window sill for a while.

Remus and Peter slept on while Sirius, after one thorough scan of the room, exited towards the Common Room. He was late by about twenty minutes and if James had remembered to be on time, Sirius was in for a long string of swears for being late.

He treaded down the stairs, moving soundlessly. One had held the message, while the other held the Marauder's Map and his wand. According to the map, no student was in the Common Room and none were near the Gryffindor Tower.

Upon reaching the Common Room, Sirius saw the scene exactly as the map had predicted. He crossed the room to the fireplace in just a few strides. Leaning forward, Sirius uttered as quietly as he could, unsure of why he felt the need to keep his voice down, "Oi! Prongs…"

The angry face of the last Marauder appeared in a flicker, startling Sirius.

"Where have you been, you oaf? How hard is it to read time?" James Potter whispered harshly. "I asked you not to be bloody late! One thing. Only one sodding thing."

"Well, sorry. I haven't had the time to lounge around at home like you," Sirius whispered back just as angrily.

James sighed, "Never mind that now. Wait! What happened? And why the fuck are you whispering?"

"I don't know. Why the hell are you?" Sirius shot back.

"Mum's not quite asleep yet. What happened? I haven't much time," and there was a sense of urgency in his voice.

"Well, for starters I got into an altercation with Wilkes on the train," Sirius sat down cross-legged. "He…"

"Physical altercation?" James questioned rapidly. "Or wands?"

"Physical altercation," Sirius told him. Sirius narrowed his eyes, "You don't want to know why?"

"Why?" James asked, scoffing. "Do we need a reason to disfigure the blighter's face? Tell me you did disfigure his face or I will disown you, Sirius, and then where will you go?"

Sirius grinned after what felt like a long time, "If I haven't done enough, we can take another go when you get back. I'll let you be the judge of that. When are you getting back anyway?"

James adjusted his glasses and squinted slightly, "I'm not sure. Maybe a week or maybe less but it definitely won't be more than a week's time. Is that all that happened?"

"Not quite. In front of the castle, after the carriages dropped us off, we got into another, er, altercation of a sort. One thing led to another and now Hester, Mulciber and Hakerth are in the infirmary." Sirius could hardly keep the grin of his face, an act mirrored by James.

"The morons couldn't afford to take anymore brain damage. So, what's the consensus?"

"We weren't that lucky, mate. Also, it was both of our faults. Gryffindor lost ninety points for that one. We're to tread carefully for the rest of the year."

James appeared contemplative, "As for the Slytherins," a devious smile began to tug at his lips, "we can take care of them when I get back next week."

"Of course. Right, why is your Mum awake?"

"Oh, she was going through some articles about muggle-baiting. Actually, that's what I wanted to discuss. Harmony among Magical Beings is organizing a march and then an audience for discussion. The one that Mirana Glishwick had been planning one before her death, well, HMB is scheduling one for this month as a sort of tribute. Mum wants to represent the agreement of purebloods. She's been rifling through articles from the last five years. It's a mess."

"A silent march or with slogans?" Sirius inquired, his voice beginning to sound scratchy.

"A silent march led by Druenus Melby, the new leader of HMB," James wore a look that partly excited while also satisfied. "He was elected today and there will probably be reports all over the place tomorrow."

"I'd like to see what he can do," Sirius murmured. For a moment, his eyes weren't focused on the fire. "When was the march planned?"

"Last minute. Mum thinks it may get interrupted by death eater sympathizers. She's not expecting anything extremely violent but she doesn't think the whole thing will be seen through."

And then pensively, Sirius said, "How is she?"

"Alright, I suppose. Some days are easier than others." James paused. "She's planning on joining EIM. It's a more peaceful organization when compared to HMB but otherwise it's practically the same. I think she wants to get her mind of things."

"It's risky. How long has she been thinking about it?"

"About a month, apparently. She never said a word about it, though."

"So, I suppose a place has already been reserved for her?" Sirius shifted but his gaze still rested on the fire.

"Yeah, I think. Peggels came to talk to her today. That's when she told me about it. I'm not- What-what was that?"

The noise was relatively muffled. It had sounded like a something had been blasted to pieces.

"It's not from my end. Must be yours," James remarked in undertone.

"I'll go check," Sirius said just as Katie shut the door behind her. "MacDougal, what are you doing up?"

Katie looked weary. Her wand was hanging loosely off her fingers. Her eyes were swollen and her nose was blotchy.

"I had gone out for a walk. I didn't realize how late it was. Were you talking to someone?" Katie didn't sound suspicious.

"Um, no. You okay, MacDougal?" Sirius, however, did assume a suspicious tenor.

Katie smiled feebly, "Oh, um, yeah. I'm just sleep deprived. I'm going to bed, Black."

Katie waved, more like raised her hand only to drop it an instant after. Sirius nodded and watched her figure disappear up the staircase. When he looked back at the fireplace, James was gone.

He called into the fire a few times but to receive no answer. Finally, accepting that James wouldn't appear anytime soon, he trudged back to his dormitory.

* * *

At nearly half past five, Emily woke up, rubbing her groggy eyes. The rest of the occupants in her dormitory were fast asleep.

But Emily wanted to be a professionally Quidditch player and this would require discipline. And so, she had woken up at half past five everyday for the last year to get in an hour and a half of running before breakfast.

The first month had been the hardest for her to follow her then recently planned routine. Within the next few weeks, Emily found it easier by the day to wake up. She even silently prided herself on the fact.

By now, it should have been all too easy for her to roll out of bed and get ready but as she trudged to the bathroom, her only thought was that going back to bed and into the warm embrace of the covers. Never had her bed looked so inviting as it did then.

Perhaps she ought to skip today but then what would she pride herself on. No excuses and deferring today's run was just another weak excuse. She still contemplated skipping out today but she woke up when she walked into Katie's bed. Pain shot through her foot. Katie merely stirred.

At six, Emily was tying her shoes when Lily came to. Lily supported herself on one arm, her red hair was a fantastic, tangled mess, "Em? Are you going running?"

Emily finished tying her laces and got up. A few feet from Lily's bed, Emily muttered softly, "Yeah. Go back to sleep, Ginger. I'll see you at breakfast."

Lily smiled weakly and was asleep in seconds. Emily smiled back, pulling at her ponytail.

The castle was in a state of rest. Emily hadn't seen a single lively soul on her way downstairs. She breathed in the cool, fresh air and stretched her limbs. She began jogging soon after.

Distancing herself from the castle, she had a clear view of The Giant Lake. The water was still. Motionless. She saw a black blob floating on the water. Losing her speed, she walked to the lake. A short distance from the lake she saw that it was a body. A body was floating with it's face down on the water.

Emily's breath hitched. After the initial moment of shock, she rushed over. The figure wasn't in school robes. Without a second thought, she jumped into the freezing water. She caught hold of the woman's fingers and pulled. The body moved slowly and Emily paddled to the bank.

Teeth chattering, water dripping off her clothes, Emily's hands closed around the woman's arm and she pulled the body ashore. With a graceless motion, she pushed aside the wet lock of hair sticking to her face and began to turn the body over.

What she saw made her blood run cold. She jumped back, suddenly aware of the churning sensation in her stomach.

Mirana Glishwick's body was still lying stagnantly in front of her and Emily was inching backwards unconsciously, a hand over her mouth to keep herself from screaming. She wasn't even aware of the tears that were threatening to fall.

There a blinding flash of light and everything went black.


	3. Chapter 2: What Came Next

**Disclaimer:- I own nothing.**

* * *

Lily awoke to a motionless dormitory. With Emily gone for her morning run, Katie missing for a reason she refused to confide in Lily, and Sophia down in the Hospital Wing, only Pippa was left in the bed next to Lily, sleeping a dreamless sleep.

In five years, Lily still hadn't developed a consistent waking time but she never slept through half past seven; her body clock wouldn't let her.

Pippa stirred in her sleep and Lily sat up a little straighter, resting on her hands. She reluctantly pulled the covers off and slid out of bed. A fleeting glance at the clock told her it was a little after seven. Good enough for her, she went to the bathroom to get ready.

* * *

James could hear her talking and he wished she knew. Perhaps if she did, she might wonder and possibly reach the conclusion that her son thought it was a terrible idea. Clearly, she wasn't about to reach the conclusion on her own; he had to steer her towards it but her mind wouldn't be changed quite so easily. She was as stubborn as him if not more. She was, after all, his mother.

Still clad in sleeping clothes, James sat near the door, his back resting against the wall. Each breath allowed him to feel the wall behind.

"…there's nothing more to consider…" Dorothea Potter's voice held finality and content.

James grudgingly admired her for being brave. That didn't change the fact that it was an impeccably bad idea. It was dangerous and in the end, somewhat selfish. He had to wonder if she had thought of him when she made the decision.

"What does James have to say?" Dorothea's friend, Grace asked her. "Have you spoken to him?"

"Absolutely but I don't think he likes it," James heard Dorothea say. "I suppose it isn't exactly fair on him…" she trailed off.

So, she did think of him. The next question was whether she considered his views well enough given that one parent was no longer present while the other was about to put herself in a position that attracted a lot of attention and not by an entirely peaceful crowd either.

"Perhaps you ought to take some time to think about," Grace suggested. She had been a faithful friend for so long, she was practically a part of the family.

"I have been thinking about this for months. I discussed it with Charles before he…I've thought about it long and hard and I am very confident of my decision. James will have to deal with it," Dorothea's voice softened towards the end. James noted she sounded weary and defeated - if that was the word - and did not like how he felt.

"What did Charles think?" Grace sounded smug.

"You know that," Dorothea said without needing to. "He agreed it was an idea that he did not completely support but agreed with it."

"And would you have even conceived this idea if the situation wasn't so?"

"If the situation was different, there would have been no need to join. There likely would have been no organization as such."

"Dorothea, there are a lot of other ways to assist the cause without being directly involved," Grace pleaded to an extent. She sighed after a pause. "I realize I'm in no place to…"

"It's because of you that the idea was implanted. I know there are other ways to help, most of which would pose less of a danger to James. But considering that as a pureblood family, we openly declared support for integration, I don't see how James can possibly stay unaffected." Dorothea breathed in, "He knows that as well."

"Well, yes. No one is safe but you haven't actually protested outright against You-Know-Who. So far, you're relatively safe."

"Charles has already unofficially announced our disapproval against the rule of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named when he prepared a report against You-Know-Who's followers. We haven't been forgotten yet."

"The operative word being 'yet'. As I understand it, You-Know-Who is reluctant to target any pureblood families. He wants to preserve pureblooded-ness. He may very well forget it," Grace reasoned in return.

"And if he doesn't?" Dorothea acquired a challenging tone. "I hope he doesn't, a part of me does so anyway. I know that it would only put us in greater danger but I'd rather be remembered as defiant than someone who might even consider accepting his ideology as law," came the reply. "Agrippa, I sound like Druenus, don't I?"

"Is that a bad thing? You've heard me practically impersonate him during one my rants," Grace sounded exactly the same as Dorothea. "I won't pretend to be Druenus' most avid supporter but I agree with him no doubt. I think he may be a little extreme in his methods though."

"Now that he is the new chair, he'll have to adjust that quality."

"And I don't doubt he will. He's a good sort of bloke however easily worked up. But let's not deviate from the topic at hand. Are you absolutely, invariably sure you want to do this? Once you're in, it'll be ten times as hard getting out and you will never truly be forgotten even if you do."

The silence told Grace that there were hints of lingering doubt.

Grace pressed once more, "Take some time, and talk to James before he goes back. Spend time with him. He's in sixth year for Merlin's sake. In a year or two, he'll move out."

"Hmm, yeah, he will. I don't suppose I would condone his joining EIM or any other organization… not because of a difference of opinions, that's for sure. I wouldn't blame him for it," Dorothea muttered, more diffident than she had sounded throughout their conversation. "I might have to rethink joining. Perhaps, he's right. I could try acting as a sponsor, we could certainly afford it."

After a pause, Dorothea Potter said with vehemence, "No. Even if I don't join now, I will in the near future. Should I prepare an acceptance letter?"

Grace must have nodded because Dorothea murmured, "Hmm."

The room grew quiet as the occupants were absorbed in their thoughts.

Grace broke first, "Have you sorted through his stuff?"

"I'll get to it," the return was shaky.

James got up as noiselessly as he could and began to make his distance from the room. He desperately did not want to hear his mother cry and he had a feeling that she might.

* * *

Lily, now refreshed and fully awake, dressed in her uniform complete with her Gryffindor tie, started towards the Hospital Wing to get in a word with Sophia before classes. She planned to have breakfast after her visit.

Making a list of things pending for the day, Lily walked in quick, short strides. She did have a hunch as to who she might find by Sophia's bed upon reaching and she was not disappointed.

Liam – with cropped brown hair, soft brown eyes, a straight nose and dimples that Sophia, like most people, adored – was talking and simultaneously making Sophia laugh. She sat upright, listening attentively, the smile hardly leaving the face. When Liam would finish speaking, Sophia would begin gabbing happily. She looked to be much better health than she had the night before.

On noticing the redheaded prefect, her smile grew further and Sophia gestured for Lily to join them. When Lily was close enough, Liam got up to give Lily his seat, for he wasn't on the same friendly terms as Sophia was with his friends. He still behaved far too formally in front of Sophia's friend which she attributed to shyness. She constantly insisted on giving him time to get comfortable around them.

Lily laughed at the formality, making Liam look sheepish.

"Hullo, Lily," the tall Hufflepuff greeted her. An awkward pause later, he continued, "Early to be down here, isn't it?"

Lily merely raised her eyebrows inquisitively.

"Right. I'm here too. If you'd like I can leave the two of you." He looked at his girlfriend, "I'll come by later to see you."

"You don't have to leave," Lily sat down on the foot of the bed. "Honestly. The way you're clawing to run out, you'd think I was a cannibalistic monster."

Liam sat back down laughing.

"Emily went for a run and Katie should still be in the castle and Pippa, the exciting roommate that she is, won't wake up for at least another hour or so." Lily paused to stare at the vacant bed on the opposite end of the room. "So, how long are you to stay here?"

Sophia scratched her temple with her index finger, frowning slightly, "I think…another night or so? Madam Pomfrey didn't look terribly unhappy this morning. She even agreed to let some of us out today. Well, she agreed to let Benjy go."

"The way you talk about it, it sounds like a prison sentence," Liam joked, absentmindedly fiddling with the vials on the side table.

"In a way it is," Lily replied. "This place has no color….it's dreary."

"It's really not so bad." On receiving skeptical stares, Sophia rephrased, "It is bad but it could be a lot worse."

"Yeah? How?" Lily challenged.

* * *

Remus had no trouble waking up early in the morning. James, who insisted on early practices, had a harder time than he did. Sirius, who could be just as fanatical about those practices, also found it difficult to just roll out of bed as blithely as Remus. And Peter, who liked to watch those practices, had a really rough time shaking himself awake. He would sometimes find himself asleep at odd places because he hadn't been completely awake when he had gotten to the aforementioned place.

Anyhow, Remus preferred to wake up early. He felt it gave him the chance to start the day as he wishes rather than to snap awake at precisely a moment before class started. With the extra time, he could do whatever he pleased. He could move at his own pace without the threat of the bell on his mind.

He liked to read in the morning, regardless of whether the book was interesting, and even if it could tempt him to go back to sleep. As of now, he didn't want a book. He wanted food.

As much as he enjoyed eating with his best friends, he also enjoyed the taste of fresh, warm food which would, due to magic, stay warm for a long while. It made him nostalgic about home and he would remember his muggle mother preparing food early in the morning. She always reminded him to eat while it was hot because food always tasted better fresh.

Remus, after getting ready, picked up the first novel he found in his trunk and made his way to the Great Hall where only a handful of students were gathered. The quantity of teachers wasn't impressive either.

Taking a seat with his back to the Ravenclaw table, Remus served himself large helpings and without so much as a second thought, he began eating. Not much compared to the deliciousness of the food at Hogwarts.

As he ate, he read his novel, forgetting about time.

The eventless meal was interrupted when Avery and Hakerth came in, chortling loudly. Instantly his expression turned bitter and his morning was a little less pleasant. What he didn't know was that the two Slytherins caught the expression on his face as he returned his attention to his book.

It was only after his meal was over that Remus was accosted by the aforesaid two outside the Great Hall.

"Lupin!" Avery called. Remus, upon facing the owner of the voice, frowned and began to turn his back to them.

"That is perhaps the wisest decision you have made thus far," Zachary Hakerth said in a sneering tone.

Remus knew better than to entangle himself with the likes of them. He continued walking but they followed him.

"Pass on a message to Black, won't you? We have a bone to pick with him," Avery was smirking when Remus snuck a glance at him.

Avery, who had missed the altercation from the night before, had a medium build, black eyes, russet hair, long nose and a quite obvious, permanent sneer walked perhaps more casually than Hakerth.

Finally, Remus halted. He spun around and with his right hand close to the pocket containing his wand, he asked, "What is it that you want? The fight got over yesterday. Leave it alone, now."

Avery exchanged a glance with Hakerth. Then, Hakerth said as if he were reasoning with Remus, "We want our well-deserved apology. See, we can be graceful. Now it's Black's turn."

"Well, forget about it…" Remus began.

"Watch it, Lupin," Avery's grin vanished. "You aren't completely off the list."

"Oh, yeah? And what do you suppose to do about Sirius, about us, if we don't comply?" Remus gripped his novel a little tighter, turning his knuckles white.

"That's to be seen. What's life without a little mystery and spontaneity? All decisions do not have to be preplanned. We make them as we go along."

Hakerth, on the other hand, still held remnants of a smile. "But whatever we decide to do, you probably won't approve of it."

Remus didn't speak and then, "You're not worth it. You can go ahead and try to bait me but you're not worth it."

Avery's face darkened but Hakerth's face sported a deep shade of puce.

Hakerth's jaw moved tautly, "Speaking of things that aren't worth two shites, remember Evans last night? What was her argument about being outnumbered? But that was then and now the odds are different."

Avery continued with careful emphasis on each, "There's one of you and two of us. The castle is asleep, so no one would wonder if you went missing for a short while. I'd love to try out that hex Hester mentioned before the, er, little altercation," Avery said, turning the recently retrieved wand in his hand over.

"What do you say, eh Lupin?" Hakerth pressed.

It wasn't very questionable as to who would win a duel given that there were two opponents for his lone self. He was a skilled wizard and had enough practice to easily take down one of the two but he didn't know what to expect from them. They seemed different somehow and sensibly speaking, it would be safer not to get involved, not to test them.

"The two of you aren't stupid to get yourselves expelled," Remus uttered as seriously as possible. "This would be reckless even for you."

"We could get expelled… assuming Dumbledore finds out. Then there's the question of you reporting us," Hakerth retorted impassively.

* * *

Lily's smile was frozen, Liam's was wearing out and Sophia bared no trace of ever smiling.

The second that the Hospital Wing doors had opened, carrying in the non-sentient body of their dorm mate, the conversation had ended.

There was one student trailing behind Emily and there was the seventh year who elevated her body while yelling for assistance with a hoarse voice.

"Quiet! The children need their rest…" Madam Pomfrey bustled out of her office. She stopped dead in her tracks but recovered quickly. Without another word, she rushed to Emily, wand at the ready.

Lily's blood ran cold.

**Approximately an hour ago**

Emily saw the world turn black and felt hot pain which she felt searing into her head. The fall hurt but it was nothing compared to the pain in her head. She wasn't even slightly aware of her tears. She could only wonder why no one answered any of her screams for a split second before the pain took over again.

No one could answer because no one could hear because in actuality, there weren't any screams to be heard.

Emily felt the pain subsiding when the curse was lifted. Now her sight showed a bright white. Her ears ached and she felt deaf. Disconnected somehow.

Breathing shallowly, Emily tried to move her limbs but they wouldn't. Not one muscle would budge despite her desperation.

"Quiet is good," were the three words that made her realize that she hadn't gone deaf but they also reawakened a sense of dread. A short-lived sense of dread because the pain began again. This time, white-hot flashes of unbearable pain

That was the last thing she would remember before she remembered a boy's terrified voice yelling for help, interrupted by yells for her to wake up or to move, if only to lift a finger.

**Present**

Nearly an hour later, Emily awoke to Lily and Pippa at either of her sides and Sophia in the neighboring bed. Liam had waited for her to wake but was forced to eventually leave when she didn't.

Classes had been cancelled and aurors had been called. Mirana Glishwick's body had been removed almost immediately. Dumbledore was more than furious at the breach of security. He, like most of the teaching staff and student population of Hogwarts, was petrified by the worst case scenario playing in their minds. This would also lead to acceptance of a proposal he would have refused given different circumstances.

Other than the fact that aurors were swarming around and inside the castle, that Hogsmeade was overflowing with ministry officials and ravenous newspaper reporters, and that the entire student body was buzzing with rumors and theories as to how the intruders had gotten in; everything else was as close to normalcy as magic would ever be to a muggle.

No sooner had Emily regained consciousness that two aurors were sent for. Of the two, a young wizard by the name of Garrett Adair - jet-black hair with steely blue eyes and a voice so gruff it felt as though it hadn't been used in ages - was the first to pose relentlessly, question after question without so much as an 'are you alright?'.

The older wizard with graying hair, pursed lips and frown lines, Murth, stood behind Adair stiff as a rock and directed a stare totally devoid of any emotion at Emily, much to her discomfort.

Adair appeared, to no one's surprise, as unsympathetic. Emily had decidedly put him on the list of people she disliked severely.

"And you say this was around six or so?" Adair asked for what felt like the thousandth time. When Emily didn't say a word, Adair reiterated, not the least bit annoyed.

Emily broke the stony silence, "Yes."

Adair nodded, scratching furiously at the parchment in hand, "Do you have any ideas as to why you specifically were targeted?"

Madam Pomfrey watched from not too far away. Despite her persistence on leaving Emily to rest, the aurors had barged in and blatantly ignored her orders. Bowing down to her continual nagging, they agreed to keep it short.

Madam Pomfrey checked her watch. Only four and a quarter minutes left before she could shoo away the unwelcome visitors.

"…any suspects?" Adair had finished asking another question. No response. "Fine. Tell me the whole story and try not to leave any details even if you deem them unimportant." Then with more intonation than they had heard from him, he sarcastically added, "Feel free to expand on the bland, colorlessness of the trees and the chirping of the birds."

Emily remained stoic, "You can ask me that question as many times as you want but my answer won't change. I don't know. I don't reme…I can't…."

"Alright, that's quite enough. Your thirty minutes are up. You can discuss any further qualms with the headmaster," Madam Pomfrey strode over. She wore an expression that challenged them to contradict her. They were ostensibly wise enough to know better than to do so for Murth grumbled, "Very well." And with nothing else to say, the two aurors left the Hospital Wing.

Emily couldn't quite identify what she felt but she knew it was not a pleasant feeling.

* * *

"And why wouldn't I report you?" Remus inquired, his grip tightened around his wand.

"You're supposedly bright enough to know the answer to that. Consider every possibility and enlighten us," Avery said in return.

"I'm not doing your work for you," Remus scoffed. He knew that this could only be followed by a string of taunts and ridiculing on the part of the two Slytherins. "But you two would require someone to do the thinking. Do yourselves a favor and don't rack your brains. Can't afford to lose anymore brain cells, can we?"

"Careful, Lupin." Remus was reminded. "For someone clever, you should know better," Hakerth's jaw tightened.

If Hakerth had more to say, he hadn't much of a chance for he was interrupted by the arrival of Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew. Both of whom had their wands in their hands.

"You were saying something about being outnumbered," Remus challenged, raising an eyebrow. He mentally groaned. He was acting exactly the way he had begged Sirius not to. He didn't want a fight but his mouth wouldn't quiet down.

Hakerth and Avery only smiled as if they knew something the three Gryffindors didn't.

"That's enough. We're done," Sirius said in a dispassionate manner. There was very little question in his tone.

The two Slytherins merely shrugged, turned around and left, leaving Remus bewildered.

"That was weird," Peter voiced what all three of them thought. "That was abrupt," he finished lamely.

"Something's not right," Remus mumbled.

"We don't have the time to work out the inner working of twisted minds like theirs. Jones is in the Hospital. Young just told me that they found Mirana Glishwick's body," Sirius seemed focused.

"Where? How?" Remus almost forgot about Avery and Hakerth.

"Here. The Great Lake," Peter murmured. The shock of what had happened came back to him.

* * *

"Five minutes and I had better not hear another word from you two," Madam Pomfrey subjected Lily and Pippa to a piercing glare. "Five minutes."

Pippa nodded frantically, happy at the little victory.

"Emily, what happened?" Lily heard herself plead. She still had a hard time believing. Last night she had figured that since the year had started with such eventfulness that there wouldn't be much left for the rest of the year.

Clearly, that wasn't the case.

"Or you don't have to tell us. It's really up to you, Em," Sophia said. Pippa thought Sophia might have said so to avoid the unpleasantness of having to listen to it but she couldn't be absolutely sure it wasn't out of consideration for Emily.

"I don't know. I've told you. I woke up and I went for my run and then I saw…it."

"'It'? As in Mirana Glishwick?" Lily asked.

"Yes. I saw Mirana," Emily replied stiffly.

"You're on first-name basis?" posed Pippa mechanically.

"Hmm-mm, since I rescued her corpse from the Lake. Didn't you know?" Emily retorted sardonically. Wincing, her eyes prickled.

Remus, Sirius and Peter burst into the Hospital Wing. Spotting Emily, they hastened to her, ignoring Madam Pomfrey. Remus muttered a quick apology to her but otherwise paid her no heed.

There was the only imminent thought of their fellow housemate.

"Jones!" Sirius said, sounding thoroughly irate as well as a little maybe scared?

"Lily, please," Emily muttered in the miniscule seconds before one of the marauders began speaking. Lily conveyed wordlessly her promise to try and buffer as much as she could.

"Who was it?" Sirius demanded, his knuckles gripping the foot of the bed tightly.

Peter leaned against the next bed with his arms crossed and his expression troubled.

Emily squeezed her eyes shut, willing it all away. "I don't know."

"Meaning? Was it someone you never met before or was it someone you couldn't quite recognize?"

Remus squinted as if scrutinizing every detail in Emily's expression. Peter looked pale but not as pale as Emily.

"How are you?" Peter finally asked, breaking the norm. Not one person had asked the most basic question. Everyone, though truly worried, asked her all sorts of questions ranging from whether she knew and could distinguish what she thought had happened from what had actually happened.

The questions that should be asked get overlooked sometimes.

"I'm fine, Peter, thank you," Emily's attempt at a smile turned into a grimace. "I don't know who it was and I don't know if it was someone that I couldn't recognize say I did know them."

"Sirius, she can't remember all of it. The aurors think it was a very well executed memory charm because there are minute traces of magic being used. But that raises questions as to who could have done it because no student has the expertise to pull off the charm as flawlessly."

"Then, there is the predicament as to how this person got past the protection charms held up by Hogwarts," Pippa's round face showed tiredness, like that from lack of sleep.

"I'm still having a hard time believing it. Hogwarts is the safest place we could be," Peter shook his head.

"Clearly, that can't be said anymore," Sirius said in a low rumble. Then, louder, "Could you imagine, maybe consider the possibility of one of the students being involved somehow?"

"Do you think someone was?" Lily frowned, looking at her feet. "Do you really think someone in the castle could be capable of this?"

She wished she could discard the theory with enough conviction. Then again, she had thought Severus would be different and that had gone horribly wrong. Clearly, her compass of judging the students was, needless to say, inaccurate.

"Well, I wouldn't place a lot on it but I'm having a hard time believing this could happen without inside help. And seeing as only students can get into Hogwarts, possibly with any dark materials undetected, it has to be…" Remus said pensively. He weighed the likelihood of a foreigner intruding. "You would also need to know a fair bit about the protections charms."

"Anyone could guess the basic ones," Sophia piped up. "I hate to say this but, um, could it be the, you know…"

Emily frowned at the occupant of the bed to her right. Pippa caught on the fastest, "The staff. That's preposterous. Dumbledore would never-it couldn't be….What-why would you even think of that?"

"There have been additions to the staff," Remus put in quietly, managing to attract all the attention. "I consider the theory just as preposterous as Pippa but if I were considering it from an objective point of view, I might not discount the notion."

"How much do we even know about the new teacher?" Sirius inquired in relation to the above.

"You're joking! You can't honestly be considering it. Taken too many bludgers to the head, have you, Sirius? Lily, do you agree with me or not?" Pippa exclaimed indignantly. "There is no conceivable way any of our teachers would betray the school in this manner. Dumbledore doesn't just hire the first candidate for the job. He would never let that happen!"

Pippa was getting worked up. Lily's hand on her shoulder distracted her a little.

"We know the teachers well enough to know that if Dumbledore were to hypothetically appoint a member to the teaching faculty as the result of an even slightly rash decision, there would be an outcry produced no matter how much the professors trust his judgment," Lily reasoned calmly and contemplatively.

"Perhaps this isn't the best place to discuss this," Peter gestured to other patients who were beginning to place their attention on the rather large group of sixth year Gryffindors. He turned to Remus, "It's not one of the teachers. It can't be."

Sophia took a moment to point out Madam Pomfrey's departure, "Where is she going?"

Sirius shrugged and nodded as an answer to Remus and then in an undertone, leaning towards Remus, he opened his mouth to speak but Remus spoke first, "I don't think it is. I just don't what to believe it. I don't want to believe it was a student either. I'd prefer believing it was the new DADA professor."

Sirius' jaw slackened, unaware of having ever letting it tighten, "I highly doubt it as well. That doesn't mean we can't keep an eye out, just in case."

"You want to follow the new guy?"

"Psh! The Map."

Remus wiped his brow and grunted in agreement.

"This really isn't the time to discuss this," Sophia echoed Peter's words sensibly. "I just want to add that whoever it was, I don't think we should rule out an intruder yet."

"Maybe it was a really…cruel joke that got out of hand," Pippa attempted while Lily remained obscurely silent.

"I wouldn't find that entirely unbelievable," Emily stated, in a hushed tone.

"Maybe one of the Slytherin so called 'Quidditch players' saw you and decided he wanted a sort of retribution. Of course, they're too thick to understand…" Sirius stopped all of a sudden. "Hester's been bragging about this new spell he learnt."

Emily's stomach dropped.

Sirius' face displayed a deep shade of puce, "How much do you want to bet on it being Hester?"

"Hester isn't that thick. I bet it was another of the Slytherins that Hester shared the spell with. They would not have been able to execute it… resulting in the incrementing its effects," Lily expanded.

"But what about Mirana Glishwick's body?" Sophia reminded them off the loose end.

"It may have been placed here before we got back. It probably just appeared in time for our first day. Vold-You-Know-Who has been making threats. This was probably one of them," Remus said slowly, catching himself in time. Saying the name right then in the ward would only cause unnecessary fear, chaos and the reaction that he particularly resented, flinching.

"Can we not?" Emily's voice showed to signs of pleading. Her face said otherwise.

Without another word on the topic, Pippa, with a sly grin at Emily, diverted their attention to a new matter: "Any minute now Charlie will burst through those doors…"

Emily groaned and braced herself to be teased. Lily and Sophia exchanged a glance and laughed. Sirius and Peter poked jibes at Emily while Remus was left deep in thought, reluctant to let the subject go.

* * *

James glimpsed wearily at the title of the main article on The Daily Prophet. Another muggleborn ministry official had disappeared and the auror department had no trace of any leads or suspect.

He barely noted the crunch of the slice of bread he bit on. In a brightly-lit room like the Potters' dining room, magical light was superfluous but still present. The light fell softly on the dull, cream walls.

She was really going to do it. She would do it despite his opposition.

"Why is Liddy telling me you packed your trunk?" his mother entered the room, a livid face to accommodate her fuming, demanding voice. He could see her from the corner of his eyes standing in front of him only a few feet away.

"I don't know what you're referring to," James answered without glancing up from the newspaper on the table. "Maybe she's lying."

Dorothea Potter's eyebrow rose briefly. Her jaw was taut just like her son's became when he was too angry for words. "Do not. Do not try to deviate and don't feign innocence." In a more even tone, "Why is your trunk standing by the door?"

A few graying strands of hair were hanging loosely in front of her eyes but she made no effort to move them. She was old, even by wizarding standards, to be the mother of a seventeen year old and lately, mostly these last few months, it showed. She looked tired more often than she had before.

"James," she demanded again with a certain harshness. The boy in question finally lifted his stare, placing it on his mother. "Explain to me, please," she practically whispered.

"My trunk is packed and ready by the door because I'm going back tonight. I'll take the Knight Bus and I should be there soon," was the response.

Mrs. Potter breathed in heavily. She walked somewhat sluggishly to the chair adjacent to her son's seat and sat down slowly. "Why?"

"There's no need for me to remain here. I've had more than enough time and it's about time I returned. Or do you not care if I fall back and fail?" came his lame attempt at a quip. "Besides, you're joining EIM which will probably take up most of your time. Again, there's no reason to prolong my return."

Mrs. Potter did not immediately answer. She placed her hands on the table, "I need you to reason with me. Why now? Why all of a sudden? Why couldn't you talk to me about it?"

"I just think it's about time. I ought to get back already. As for springing it on you, I hadn't decided until an hour ago," a monotone, impassive answer.

"Oh, that's a load of dung!" Mrs. Potter cried. "If that is the best you can come up with, then you had better go upstairs and unpack."

"And what difference would it make?" his reply came in the form of an outburst. "Besides, why should I have to discuss this with you when clearly I wasn't really involved in the decision-making process when you chose to join EIM?"

A moment of silence commenced until Mrs. Potter responded to her son's eruption, "I did consider…"

James scoffed before she could complete her sentence, warranting a pointed look upon which he became grudgingly quiet.

"Firstly, my decision isn't final." She breathed in slowly and deeply, "James, there are many reasons, most of which I'm finding hard to explain. Trust me on this though, whatever I decide… the majority of my decision will always be influenced by you. I want to join EIM because it's the right thing to do." James opened his mouth to protest. "And don't! When it's your turn, I'll allow you to speak uninterrupted. Now, it is the right thing to do and you know as much."

James watched impassively and after a second, nodded in erratic motions.

Mrs. Potter went on, "Secondly - and this is the most important reason - if joining EIM can assist even in a most miniscule manner in improving the magical world, in making it safer, then it will be worth it. If I have the choice and the chance to help somehow in creating a better quality of life for you, do you really think I would decline? What would you do in my place?"

There was no need to answer because they both knew it and when James sat quietly, choosing to slide a little further down on his chair with a rigid expression, Dorothea Potter continued, "I let you go for four protests this summer, granted they were meant to be peaceful and went as planned, there is always the risk of the events changing for the adverse…Despite all of that, I granted you permission and even when you went against my word, I let you off the hook with a warning. So you understand perfectly how important it is to partake in these while we can still make a difference."

"I never, for the infinitesimal of seconds, contemplated joining the very organizations famous for managing the events," James shot back, crossing his arms.

"You and Sirius tried to have yourselves inducted into HMB," Mrs. Potter cried.

"Yeah but we knew that we would never be allowed to actually join. We just took a chance, hoping on the off chance that they might have a minor lapse in judgment…"

Mrs. Potter pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed.

"I know it's dangerous. But with you safe at Hogwarts, I can see the danger minimized significantly. It's not like I'm planning on taking on the role of the next anti-Death Eater Minister for Magic. This wasn't an easy decision," she acquired a pleading tone towards the end.

"You want to make a difference, yeah? Why not try other ways to show your denouncement rather than joining the very association infamous for disparaging him on a habitual basis? Especially one that generates quite a bit of attention and resentment from him?"

"Would you prefer it if I joined HMB then?" Mrs. Potter retorted sardonically and heatedly.

"No, that's even worse! No, what I would prefer is not having a constant fear of something fatal happening to my only remaining parent?" James got up, knocking his chair to the floor as he did so. "Dad tried to 'make a difference', as a skilled auror at that, and where did that get him?"

Mrs. Potter took a while to recover from the shock of her son acknowledging the fact they dreaded to put into words. Her eyes stung with warm tears.

For several minutes no one spoke, not because they had run out of things to say - although it felt that way – but because the couldn't bring themselves to voice their thoughts and also because their minds had gone momentarily blank.

Then James, in a strangely tranquil tone, muttered, "I-I'll take the Knight Bus back to school. You don't need to come see me off, frankly, I'm too old for it anyway and you should attend the EIM's general meeting. Seeing as you'll have to attend those regularly, you might as well start now."

"James." Mrs. Potter stared at her lap, "Do not go back. I'm not asking, I'm telling you. Stay here until the end of the week and go as we had planned."

James watched his mother carefully. He shook his head, a gesture she saw and found disappointment welling up inside of her.

Without another word, James treaded up the stairs to his room.

* * *

Lily noted how explicitly tired Emily appeared. Even after a grueling Quidditch match that they had lost miserably, she would look more fired up than anything. She ran for hours and she never let her weariness show. She had worked herself to the bone last year with the OWLs pressing on her mind, yet she had never shown this level of tiredness.

Emily felt her eyes drooping. It was getting harder and harder to keep her head up. She just wanted to lie back, but she also wanted her friends to continue babbling about whatever pointless argument they were having.

"All I'm saying is that Peter could not sport any of the coral shades," Pippa said passionately.

"Anyone but me. Shift the subject of this conversation to anyone but me. Please Merlin," Peter prayed, apprehensively listening to Sirius' rebuttal.

"And I'm saying you're wrong, you colorblind nut," Sirius answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Here, Petey, show her just how wrong she is."

Remus sat beside Lily on the neighboring bed, throwing in a few suggestions of his own. Peter looked miserable in a weed green tuxedo and a slowly color-changing cuff.

It was fairly easy to engage Sirius in a pointless argument, especially when he was thoroughly bored and the argument had been presented as a challenge. He knew completely what was going on but he chose to partake in the pointless debate as to whether Peter could pull off the warm colors where Pippa firmly held he would better sport the cool colors.

Sirius wanted to win, of course. It held no other reward excluding t satisfaction and pleasure in having proved Pippa wrong. Pippa was virtually the same.

With a flick of her wand, Peter's tuxedo changed to a light shade of coral and he groaned watching his cuff twitching new shades of different colors.

"Why do I have to be the guinea pig?" Peter groaned. Neither Sirius nor Pippa paid him any attention.

"See, he looks positively horrifying," Pippa announced with triumph. She froze before she realized that Madam Pomfrey had been called to the Headmaster's office.

Sirius slapped his hand to his forehead and unwillingly conceded, "Yeah, he does."

Peter looked affronted but only Lily and Remus paid him any heed with Remus ruffling his hair and pulling him back to sit on the bed with them.

Emily smiled.

"Why is it always me?" Peter moaned, letting his head rest on his hand, propped up be the elbow on his knee.

Lily's lips quirked up into a smile, "Has anyone seen the new DADA teacher though? I haven't heard much about him and I didn't get a good enough look last night at the feast."

"Ah, Evans, interested in older men, are you?" Sirius' eyebrows rose suggestively.

"What?"

"Lil, he looks like he was born shortly after swords came into use," Pippa uttered. Then, in an awed voice, "I bet he was there to witness the forming of the Ministry**.**"

"Just disappointing, that analogy," Lily said. Pippa shrugged and Lily went on, "You tend to exaggerate a lot."

"She's not exaggerating. I wish she was but she really isn't," Remus allowed.

"He's way over a million years ago. If we took away his walking stick, he would probably fall over and break into tiny pieces," Peter pulled at his pesky collar which was making his neck itch.

"Then why was he hired?" Sophia beat Lily to the question.

"Maybe Dumbledore sympathized on a spiritual level that we shall never understand," Sirius suggested wisely.

"What?" Lily scrunched up her face. "That doesn't make any sense."

"No, it doesn't, does it?" Sirius appeared pensive. "Oh Merlin, I've spent too much time with you birds today. It's probably going to affect my sanity."

"Then no problem there," Remus grinned cheekily only to have Sirius grin back at him.

"So, what's his name?" Lily prompted.

"I knew you weren't paying attention. You were playing with your food again. Brilliant rice house by the way. You'd expect the rice to disassemble almost immediately but it remains strong. Do you use magic, Lil? If the D.M.L.E thing doesn't work out, you should try food art as the means of a career," Pippa pointed out.

"I'm trying to be serious here," Lily complained.

"Oh, Evans, I'm Siriu….Shite! I need to get away from you birds. Peter, Pippa was right about the coral. It clashes with your eyes. Oh, bloody hell! I told you this was messing with my sanity," Sirius frantically said, flabbergasted. "One more minute with you four and I might transform into a woman."

"I think it might be fun to have a girl in our dormitory," Peter announced.

"Not the female version of Sirius. We don't want a girl leaving her socks all over the dormitory. And for Agrippa's sake, how do you get them to stick to the walls, Sirius?" Remus asked, looking thoroughly curious.

"Besides, a female Sirius would be so full of herself," Emily wrinkled her nose. "Imagine Siriusetta - yes, that is what I shall call her – trying to flaunt her 'beauty' to get blokes to do favors."

"Ekh! I would never flirt with a bloke," Sirius discarded the theory with that one sentence. "I wouldn't need to flirt. They would absolutely be lining up to do favors for me."

Or not.

"Sirius, I'm not so sure you could pull of looking like a girl," Pippa examined his face closely, nodding.

"Alright, I played with that absurd theory long enough. If you talk about 'Siriusetta' any longer, I might be scarred for life," Sirius stated.

"Then we know what we must do," Lily threatened slightly.

Pippa began with manic eyes, "What if…what if Sirius was stuck…."

Madam Pomfrey's abrupt entrance stopped her from going on, "Absolutely ridiculous…no need to think…just idiocy in it's plainest form…" Madam Pomfrey ceased her muttering when she saw the group of Gryffindors, each looking as guilty as the next or otherwise, wholly amused. Sirius and Pippa fell in the latter.

"You lot are still here?" Madam Pomfrey forgot completely about what had been bothering her only a moment ago. "Out! Now! Five minutes was the deal. Leave so the patients can get their rest."

"As you wish, Poppy!" Sirius tucked his hands in his pockets and flashed his most winning grin. She wasn't the least bit affected and instead chose to chase the group out as they left, bidding half-hearted goodbyes.

Emily would never admit so but she was a little glad to see them go.

* * *

"Keep walking, Mr. Black," Madam Pomfrey continued walking behind them. Upon reaching the door, with a few final steps to cross the door, Madam Pomfrey shut it after them.

Very close to evening, the castle looked sufficiently dark, using the light from the fire. Sirius, Remus, Peter, Lily and Pippa glimpsed one last time at the door.

"So what now?" Pippa blew a lock of hair off her face only for it to settle in front of her eyes once more and thus began a pointless battle.

"I shall make my presence in the kitchens to salvage whatever is left from today's no doubt fabulous meal. It is after all, time for supper," Sirius spoke pompously, puffing his chest. "Would you two kind ladies like to accompany me?"

That was as much an invitation as Dumbledore was a pureblood supremacist. Lily wisely declined to which Sirius merely shrugged.

"See you at dinner, Lily, Pippa," Remus said kindly. Peter repeated a similar utterance and with that said, the three marauders made distance between themselves and the two Gryffindor girls, supposedly towards the kitchen.

When Lily and Pippa were nowhere in sight and out of earshot, Sirius spoke, "Oi, Lupin! What was going on between Hakerth and you earlier?"

Remus was surprised and Peter was curious. Remus rubbing his temple with the back of his hand, "He, uh, and Avery were going on about…you know, what they usually do. There were threats, mostly, among other things. Wha-what are you doing?"

Sirius had been fumbling through his pockets and had produced an old, worn out parchment. He quickly looked around and at a speedy rate with a clear voice, recited," I solemnly sear that I am up to no good."

Within seconds, dark ink spread itself on the Marauders Map, forming impeccable shapes and footsteps, moving as the owner of the footsteps made their way along the castle.

"Who are you looking for?" Peter glanced at the map, like Remus.

In a few seconds, Sirius' eyes located the name they were searching for. Sirius' eyebrows creased, Remus and Peter followed his line of sight and they settled on the names of Mulciber and Avery with a name they couldn't quite recognize.

"Angela Harp? Do we know an Angela Harp?" Peter appeared as puzzled as Remus, if not more so.

"Angela? Is she a Slytherin?" Sirius was slow and unsure.

"No. No, she's a first year Gryffindor. She was sorted last night," Remus remembered finally. One look at his friends told him they were thinking of the same thing.

The three boys sprinted to the nearest staircase and down the steps until they reached the first floor. Running through the maze-like corridors of Hogwarts, they heard faint sobs in the distance. The squeaky voice pleaded, "I-I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

Two voices laughed and the small voice repeated itself, "I'm sorry."

"Levicorpus," the voice, they realized was Mulciber's, said and this was followed by a fresh wave of laughter, only somewhat drowning out the shrill cry produced at the same time.

Sirius hastened his pace and halted abruptly upon reaching the scene, wand raised. Remus and Peter followed a second later.

"Let her down, Mulciber," Sirius barked furiously. His tone was direct and clear but Mulciber feigned to be unable to hear. Sirius repeated himself, more charily this time, "Let her down."

"Or what?" Avery challenged.

"Twenty points from Slytherin and detention for the both of you," Remus made sure to keep his face as blank as he possibly could. If he didn't purposely maintain as much control as he did just then, he might have yelled and honestly, behaved completely unprofessionally. His voice monotone, Remus went on, "You're already very close to probation. Unless you want to be reported to the Headmaster, I suggest you let her down, now. And get going before I deduct anymore points."

Peter gripped his wand tightly enough to make his knuckles turn white.

Avery and Mulciber exchanged a brief glance and simultaneously agreed, "Alright. Perhaps this one time only."

Mulciber released Angela from the curse and Peter swiftly created a cushioning charm to soften her landing.

Sirius watched Remus out of the corner of his eyes. Remus remained impassive. What took him by surprise is that Remus appeared cold. Not the characteristic coldness he had to assume while addressing Avery or Mulciber. Colder than they had ever seen him. Remus was different somehow.

* * *

Sirius felt utterly drained. Dragging his feet made him feel tired. Thinking was making him tired and what was worse, was that he wasn't able to stop thinking. He desperately wanted to, though.

Remus and Peter followed him into the dormitory at a livelier rate. It had been nearly fifteen minutes since anyone had spoken.

Eugene Dalton, their last dorm mate was already there. His somewhat light brown hair grew at an astonishingly fast rate. Over the summer, the growth had drastically altered the length of his hair which came close to his chin. His eyes were of a light brown, he wore thin-rimmed black eyeglasses and had a pointed chin, a feature in addition to his hair which attracted teasing to a degree from the marauders.

He abided by the rules but never condoned or disapproved of those, like his dorm mates, who chose not to. He was friendly and a good sport that they never had a problem with in the five years they had already completed at Hogwarts.

Eugene stood by his bed, unfolding some clothes, "Hi. About time you guys got here…"

Sirius tuned out.

When had this started?

Sirius reached his bed and sat, or rather collapsed, his knees giving way.

Remus, Eugene and Peter stopped talking at once. Remus exchanged an edgewise glance with Peter, "Sirius."

Sirius shook his head and pushed his hair back roughly," Fine. Just fine. I'm going to sleep."

And that was all that he had the vigor to say. Remus, Peter and Eugene continued talking but Sirius didn't even have the energy to listen. He got up, went into the bathroom and minutes later he pulled the curtains around his bed.

Too tired to stay awake but far more tired to fall asleep, Sirius fidgeted with the yellowing envelope. It was sealed and looked to be at least a year old, when it was in fact only three months old. It had just been handled, tossed and turned until it looked old.

Sirius didn't realize when his mind finally gave in and his eyes drooped to a close.

He was awoken hours later. He tried to turn over and go back to sleep but the person standing overhead kept nudging him.

"Sirius!" Pause. Then, in an inviting tone, "Wake up, dog! Who's a good doggy? Don't you want a treat? Oh, Agrippa! Padfoot, you sod!"

Sirius snapped awake and was immediately startled. He spluttered, "What the hell? When did you get back?"

James dismissed the question with one of his own, "Did you down a vial of Sleeping Draught or did you pass out drunk?"

Sirius grinned, "I may have considered the latter. Now, answer my question, you giant, prat."

"Just now. Where is the firewhiskey?"

"Doesn't someone have a one-track mind?" Sirius teased, getting up to walk to his trunk. "Although, I don't understand how you convinced Mrs. Potter to let you go."

Sirius kneeled down and with the lid of his trunk unceremoniously pushed up and open, he scuffled inside, finally pulling out a glass bottle filled to the brim with deep red, glazing liquid.

"So?" Sirius prompted as he handed the bottle, "How did you do it?"

"I never convinced her. The very prospect is ludicrous. Do you know how stubborn Mum can be?"

"Yes," as if the answer was blatant. Sirius crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes, "Get to it, ye bespectacled git."

James seemed to consider his best friend. "She didn't quite give me permission per se," James tried. He walked to his bed, the one adjacent to Sirius'.

"You left," Sirius stated, looking amused and a little suspicious. "She does know you left, right?"

"Oh, yeah!" James nodded exaggeratedly. "I left her a note saying how much I love her and how important this was and how it was about honor. I told her it was just something I had to do to truly find myself, my very core being."

"Merlin, you sound like such a prat," Sirius walked to his bed and sat down.

"Bet I don't sound as bad as you," James sat down as well. Cringing, "Why do you look terrible?"

James gulped down some of the liquid before passing it on to Sirius.

Sirius took a swig and wiped his mouth, "While you've been enjoying a sheltered time at home, we've been dealing with…Actually, I haven't the slightest idea what in the world we've been dealing with. I'd like to say Death Eater minions but I don't know…"

"Death Eater minions?" James raised an eyebrow, amused. "What are those?"

"Well, Death Eaters work for Voldemort and Death Eater minions work for Death Eaters or want to be Death Eaters or like impersonating Death Eaters or…I haven't figured out the details yet," Sirius frowned, scratching his eyebrow.

"Sounds scary," James said, grinning ear to ear.

Sirius mirrored him, "Positively terrifying."

"On a more serious note, what does Dumbledore have to say about it?"

"He's been eerily quiet about it," Sirius grin dropped, replaced instead by a frown. "He, um…you don't know," he said suddenly, having just realized. "I wrote you. The owl should be reaching your house soon."

James appeared quizzical.

"Emily. She was attacked this morning…"

"What the…" came the interjection only to be cut halfway through.

"Shh!"

James and Sirius glanced at their remaining roommates and to their relief, none of them so much as stirred. Sirius breathed a sigh of relief.

There wasn't much of a reason for not waking the other two. It wasn't that they wanted to hide something.

"That's not the whole story. From what Jones says, she went for her morning run and saw Glishwick's body or well a body floating on the water. She didn't know whose it was at the time," Sirius corrected himself.

"Glishwick's body? Mirana Glishwick? So she is dead?"

"You didn't know? Where have you been all day?" Sirius sent him a pointed look.

James ruffled his hair, taking the bottle of firewhiskey, "Well, I spent the morning arguing with Mum…don't say it. I know…. Anyways, after that I packed and stayed put in my room until it was time to leave. I snuck out and took the Knight Bus and fell asleep for the most part. That was one dreary ride."

Sirius nodded while James took a small sip and winced a little, "I suppose it will be all over the papers tomorrow. Where was I?"

"Hmm, something about Mirana Glishwick's body," James reminded him, yawning.

"Oh, yeah, yeah, that. She noticed the body floating on the water and she waded in to pull it out. When she got out, she found that it was Mirana Glishwick's. Then, um, she," Sirius gulped down some firewhiskey, "she was attacked then and that's all she remembers. And before you ask, I checked the map. I haven't seen any names that I didn't recognize, not saying that I did instantly. But that doesn't mean it couldn't have been an outside because this happened way early in the morning. I didn't check until at two perhaps three hours later."

James absorbed the information carefully, allowing each word to sink in.

"Dumbledore was apparently the first to meet her. However, he spent a few minutes with her until the aurors barged in and took over. For the rest of the afternoon, he was in his office with said aurors and he was pacing. A lot," Sirius straightened slightly and took the bottle from James before taking a quick sip and setting it down on the bedside table.

James watched the aforementioned motions wearily, "I suppose it's safe to assume you considered the Slytherins."

"It's not. It can't be. It's not possible…"

"Why…"

"Because so far, Madam Pomfrey still hasn't pinpointed the curse. She knows the general effects of the curse but she doesn't know which one it was or whether it was an original."

James acquired an expression of deep loathing, "We know someone who specializes in creating curses and jinxes."

Sirius' expression darkened, "Yes, we do. And perhaps we had better explore the possibility tomorrow. Speaking of Slytherins, we have had at least two, for now let's call it this, 'difference of opinions'. Remus was in one this morning and he looked a little, er, weird after."

"Has he said anything about it?"

"Nope. Merlin knows he doesn't need this right now."

"Hmm. At least two," James reiterated. "At least two? There was a third?"

"Yeah. This evening we found Mulciber and Avery bullying Angela Harp."

"Angela Harp? Who's that?"

"First year. She ostensibly bumped into them on the first floor causing them to drop their things," Sirius sneered.

James sneered as well, "Their things, eh? How much are you willing to bet on it being related to the Dark Arts in some way?"

Sirius flashed him a crooked grin, "I'd bet more on the books being bare of words. Wouldn't it be a bit unrealistic and insolent to presume them to be literate?"

"Ah, clever, Padfoot. What happened after you caught them," James yawned and leaned back.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing because Moony gave them detention and then we escorted Angela to the infirmary." Sirius glanced at the wooden floor, "Something's up with Moony."

It was James' turn to frown, "What makes you say that?"

Sirius shrugged, lowering his voice, "Maybe it's just the full moon."

Silence filled in until James finally said, "If you're not drinking the firewhiskey, give it to me, you lazy, incompetent slob."

Sirius laughed and snatched the firewhiskey off the table.

"Oi!" James stood up at once. He half-lunged and caught the bottle by the neck as Sirius was pulling it away.

"Sirius! Who the heck are you talking to?" Remus grumbled bitterly, yawning wide as he pushed himself up. Peter got up with a start before looking around disoriented and falling back asleep. Remus got up slowly to see James trying to pull the firewhiskey from Sirius' death grip. Smiling, he said, "Someone had better wake up Peter. It's good to have you back."

"I'm still wondering what Mrs. Potter will do when she finds the owl perched by the window and you missing," Sirius recalled. Instantly, James' face drained of color.

* * *

**A/N:- The next chapter will be posted really soon. I hadn't realized how long it was getting so I split them into two and the next one is close to complete. **

**Anyways, remember to review because they're kind of awesome.**


	4. Chapter 4: An Endless Cycle

**Disclaimer:- I own absolutely nothing.**

* * *

There is a possibility which is infinitely constant. When things can go wrong, they will do so at the worst available time. Now, many perceive this is as karma or some higher power while others attribute it to bad luck.

Most times, such things seem out of control because the mind often finds it difficult to cope. And then there is the added pressure of the fear of not being able to cope.

An optimist would say that though things seem dreary now, tomorrow will be better. A pessimist, on the other hand, believes that if things are bad, then there is a variable probability of their getting worse.

But James – who believed himself to be somewhat of a realist – would say that things are only as bad as you allow them to be. If the mind can't cope, well then things will get worse. But if you allow it to, the mind will always find a way to cope. Nothing is ever beyond control. Those who do not see this were mentally frail. While others who saw it, they were the wiser ones.

What James didn't factor into account is Lily Evans.

When she was around, his mouth worked on automatism with very little control given to the mind. His intention was veritably never to hurt her verbally the way he did at times and this subsequently made him like himself less.

Now, one could argue that the situation was controllable if one of the two parties partaking in the conversation had the sense to relinquish control to the brain instead of motor nerves. This duty could fall to Lily, but you can only expect a girl to show so much tolerance.

* * *

Standing up from her chair with a roll of parchment in hand, and disturbing the already obscure circle formed by their chairs, Maria began with a loud and clear voice, "Listen here. Professor Dumbledore has asked us to pass on a set of warnings. While they are not final just yet, it's probable that they will be."

Maria shuffled through the papers, struggling to keep them in the stack. Michael and Lily collected the ones that slipped through her grasp. Maria sent the two a small yet grateful smile.

The Head Girl looked immensely flustered. Her face was flushed, her hair loose and untidy, and her hands shook quite noticeably. When she found the required sheet, she announced, "Alright; I am sure that everyone is aware of the current situation."

There was no need for an utterance of confirmation. Nonetheless, the prefects either nodded or answered grimly.

Maria inhaled deeply and, assuming a thoroughly business-like tone, said, "I thought as much. In any case, yesterday morning, Emily Jones found the body of Mirana Glishwick floating in the Great Lake. Shortly after, she was attacked. So far, we don't know the identity of the attacker."

"We don't know anything either. We don't even know if this actually happened," Denton Ivers, the sixth year Slytherin prefect said scathingly.

"You think she made it up?" Jillian Larson posed curiously, frowning. Lily faintly recognized her as the fifth year Gryffindor who had rode in the same carriage as her en route to the castle.

"Don't be thick, Jill. She hasn't any real evidence to support her claim. Of course she made it up," a female voice rebuked the girl in question.

Remus felt his blood boil but tried not to let his anger show. "What makes you think she would do such a thing?" he demanded. "Why in the world would she make it up? Emily doesn't lie." He tried to be as diplomatic as possible but nonetheless, it was difficult to remain entirely calm.

"Maybe she wanted attention." The retort came instantly.

Lily struggled to maintain her calm as well. "Firstly, she would never fabricate lies for attention and that's considering the possibility that she wanted attention. That brings me to the second part, Emily doesn't seek attention. She never has and she never will. In fact, she tends to shift away from things that will bring her attention…"

"She probably just portrays it that way. We couldn't know for sure, Lily," came the contention.

"Thirdly, Madam Pomfrey said she found traces of a memory charm being used on her. So unless Emily decided to confund herself, your theory has a gaping hole in it." Lily sharply countered.

"Alright, let's alter the theory just a little and accept that she was attacked. I heard there were very small traces of magic. What if Emily was attacked but not to a serious, or fatal, extent," the 7th year Hufflepuff prefect, Mitchell, suggested more curiously than with the ferocity that Martha had had when she rebuked Jill earlier.

"Then she wouldn't be in such pain," Remus stated pointblank. His expression went rigid.

"Lots of people suffer from psychosomatic pain. One of her problems could be causing her to imagine pain when there really isn't any," Denton commented and a few agreed with the option. "I think we may be making a bigger deal of this than needed."

Michael, who had been listening tranquilly and impassively, snapped brusquely, "I think your stupidity is becoming contagious. If we don't isolate you soon enough, there might be an epidemic."

Maria ran a hand down her face, sighing.

The occupants of the room observed him for a moment, some with surprise while others with anger. Lily, Remus and a few others agreed wholeheartedly, albeit wisely silently, with him. Not one person disputed his statement.

Denton opened his mouth to utter a reprisal but Maria cut in, trying to diffuse the tension, "We're deviating. I would rather be at breakfast than here with an empty, growling stomach."

She smiled at Denton with false sweetness, "If you want to believe that this was just another attention-seeking ploy, while I disagree, there isn't much I can do to change your mind. Any reason or excuse we give you will sound like just that. But, what matters to me is that you had better not go around spouting rubbish about this being Emily's obnoxious effort at getting sympathy or whatever you think she wants. Clear?"

Lily eyed Denton from the corner of her eyes even as Maria, without waiting for his response, went on. "Emily was attacked. There is nothing to dispute that, especially since Mirana Glishwick's body was found at the scene. Now, Professor Dumbledore has been called away to the ministry, which means that Professor McGonagall will be announcing a list of warnings in his place at dinner or that is what we were informed."

Maria pulled out another piece of parchment and handed it to Michael who rose staring intently at the writing. He read aloud, "Students are instructed to move in groups for their own safety. Return to your common rooms before curfew. Rule-breakers will be severely punished…"

As Michael continued, the prefects listened attentively with a few exceptions. At last, Michael came to the instructions near the bottom, "If any student has any information at all, they are requested to come forward with such as soon as possible. Any student participation found involved in any way in the aforementioned event will be dealt with severity."

He finished with distinct finality. Glancing around the room, quietly observing their faces, he inquired, "Any questions?"

"If we believe most of this to be rubbish and are terrible liars, how should we handle the situation?" Denton asked innocently.

Michael didn't immediately respond. A low grumble escaped from Lily's throat just as Michael began in an impassive, however irate tone, "There's one last instruction we're adding to the list. Anyone with misconceptions over the incident should keep their mouths shut unless they want to spend the next month polishing trophies without magic as Mr. Filch cries annoyed insults at you."

"Speak from experience, do you?" Adam quipped, causing some of the tension to dissipate.

"Trust me, you do not want to find yourself in that position," Remus shook his head dismally. The room was filled with substantial lightheartedness when compared to the atmosphere mere moments before.

Lily smiled, forgetting about Denton transiently.

* * *

James waited for the prefect meeting to reach a termination but the wait was long and he really wasn't the sort to delve in patience. Remus had told him that patience was a virtue but so was honesty, which James considered to be somewhat impractical.

And he could admit that being dishonest was a disservice to another person but there were times when lies were inevitable.

He slouched before remembering his mother's words about slouching resulting in bad posture, causing him to sigh and straighten, stiffly and reluctantly. Those words also reminded him they weren't at the best of terms at the moment.

What did prefects even have to talk about that it took as long as it did?

There was nothing to do and if Sirius weren't in detention and Peter on an unofficial date with Penny Mathers, he would not be standing here waiting like he did. And if such was the case, then his first meeting with Lily would have been postponed which was probably for the best.

But such was not the case.

James snapped out at the sound of shuffling of feet. The wooden door opened as if on cue. He greeted some of the prefects while others, like Severus Snape, he wanted to badly punch. But there was one major reason which deterred him from doing so. Actually, there was more than one reason but the one in his mind overcame the others as the victor.

James continued glaring daggers at Severus's diminishing figure, willing some stone would come loose off the ceiling, catching the Slytherin on the head.

The trail of prefects exiting the room had become thin but he still couldn't see Remus.

If he had been hoping Remus would be the next out of the door, purposely ignoring the possibility of another of his housemates, he was severely disappointed.

Lily noticed him almost at once. Then she did something he did not expect. In fact, if his expectations were listed, this action was probably near the end.

She did not make some sarcastic comment or scare him with her tendency to become violent around his presence. She did not tell him she was disappointed he hadn't been eaten by crows. She did not tell him that having seen his face so early in the morning, the rest of the day was sure to bring her rotten luck.

Lily looked just as lovely as he remembered. She, however, did surprise him with her smile. A smile that could only indicate genuine happiness to see him. What would prove worse for him was that he perceived the smile as suspicious.

"Hullo, James. I wasn't expecting you back so soon," said Lily. A few strands were coming loose off her messy ponytail.

For someone who was rarely ever at the loss of words, he certainly was stuck in a mental stint of disbelief at the moment.

When he did not answer or return her smile, Lily's smile faltered and she went on less confidently, "How are you?"

Her bright eyes didn't hold any resentment. If he had looked closely, he would have seen indisputable concern; concern for him and his wellbeing.

James narrowed his eyes, he was suddenly tired, "You know, Evans, it would be a lot more humane to go ahead and insult me or curse me into oblivion or whatever else you have planned."

"I'm not going to do that. I'm really, sincerely asking," Lily tried to go on.

"Look, Evans, don't pretend to be nice to me because some social convention says so," he shot back. "Don't be artificial, Evans. Be the heartless wench we both know you to be."

The words were out before he had a chance to think. But it was too late to take it back, not that James intended on doing so.

"You can rip my heart out in public, so, what's wrong with here? Is there not enough of a crowd because we can arrange a solution for that, can't we?" James knew he sounded bitter but he had already begun. There was no stopping now.

Lily choked on the air and blinked profusely, "I'm sorry?"

"Don't be. It happens to the best of us," James smiled irreverently.

"Okay, look. I was trying to be nice here and it's not my fault you can't handle being decent for the smallest of seconds. I'm sincerely sorry about everything, mainly about being foolish enough to think you could be even slightly humane, about trying to be nice to you because you do not deserve it…"

"I didn't ask you to be…"

Lily cut in, holding up one finger as if to stop him, "No, you didn't. And if I had a half a brain, I wouldn't be here trying to make peace with you," Lily laughed incredulously at herself.

"What are you trying to say, Evans? Spit it out."

"Alright. You're…you're inhuman and you're honestly just incorrigible."

"Incorrigible?" his eyebrows flew up and he laughed derisively.

"Yeah," Lily replied heatedly. She took a breath to compose herself but the fire wasn't quite gone from her eyes. She shook her head and said, "Why do I even bother? You're frankly not worth the effort. Goodbye, Potter."

Lily strode past him, her shoulder grazing his.

James watched her go, fuming silently to himself while also disappointed in himself more so than he would ever admit to her, or just about anyone else, save perhaps Sirius but Sirius already knew. He ruffled his hair in frustration.

Remus, who had heard only the end of their already short conversation and who had noticed the expression on his dorm mate's face, wisely kept his mouth shut. He didn't bring up the event as he called for James attention and the two made their way to the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

Peter smiled as Penny Mathers made her way back to their booth in the Three Broomsticks. He had carefully guided her out of the castle and into the pub and so far, she hadn't questioned him or the fact that he held what she could only surmise to be very old, faded parchment.

She was a petite blonde with curly ringlets falling just past her shoulders. Her button nose and part of her cheeks sported light freckles. She had plain brown eyes and had a relatively fuller lower lip as compared to the thinner upper lip.

But she was, without a doubt, cute.

So far, the date hadn't been going badly. Peter had made a few slipups- some more noticeable than others - but Penny either didn't catch them or she ignored them gracefully. However, Peter had an aching feeling that Penny was getting supremely bored with him.

That made him very conscious of himself and a little clumsy. He had knocked over her last mug of butterbeer on her due to which Penny had been forced to retreat to the washrooms and clean up. Now, as she carried a mug of butterbeer back, she didn't seem too thrilled but she had come back. He had half expected her to leave him stood up the second time he accidentally kicked her while walking. She had laughed it off genially but still.

This wasn't like him. Sirius had taught him quite a bit on how to fake confidence.

He had been on dates before and he had never felt any of them going this terribly. He was very close to calling it a day and escorting her back to the castle before his clumsiness caused her a more serious injury.

All he needed was a sign; one sign to relay to him whether he had better end this disaster of a date before he made it worse -if he could in fact make it worse - or whether he should continue because now that he had reached the bottom, the only way to go was up.

Penny sat down and Peter began apologizing profusely again, "I am sorry. I really…I truly am sorry. I had no idea the table was going to be so lopsided."

Penny smiled sweetly, "Don't worry about it. Really, Peter."

Peter repeated his apology with a small smile. "Well, now that it can't possibly get worse, what do you want to get to eat?"

"I'm not really that hungry. Why don't you get something to eat? I'll wait here," Penny's smile grew.

"Okay," Peter began to get up. He tripped a little against the leg of the table causing it to shake violently, subsequently causing Penny's butterbeer to tilt to a fall and shower Penny's skirt.

That was it. That was the sign and to Peter's mind, there was no more.

Why was it always him?

* * *

Penny, with a small smile and light peck on the cheek, left Peter near the Great Hall. As he watched her leave, he clenched his jaw and kicked the ground which turned out to be a mistake when he felt pain shooting up his leg. He asked himself the same question once more, maybe for the fourth time in the last minute.

Walking into the Great Hall, he saw only the latecomers still eating breakfast. Remus and James were nowhere in sight and Sirius probably wouldn't be released from detention for another few hours. So, he sat down alone at the Gryffindor table. Not for very long though.

"Morning, Peter," Katie beamed at him, taking him by surprise and plopping down on the seat beside him.

"Um, it's past ten," Peter glimpsed at his watch.

Katie responded to the information with a shrug, "Well, then I suppose it isn't morning. Why are you here so late? The food's always fresher in the morning, Fresher and warmer." Frowning, she served herself some cold pancakes.

"I could ask you the same question," Peter shot back unenthusiastically.

"Cheer up, Peter. You're eating what I think might be questionable breakfast at a fairly depressing hour of the day in a pretty empty hall…Where was I going with this? Oh, yeah. You're eating pancakes with a pretty girl. Things could be so much worse" She flashed him a smile, while echoing, "Cheer up."

"So why are you here alone now?"

"Hmm, I don't know. I went to see Emily but she's in a really crabby mood and I figured I could come back after I ate. It's a little difficult to handle a cranky Emily on an empty stomach. Pippa too for that matter. Poor Soph."

"Where were you when we went to see her yesterday? We practically spent all day in the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey chased us out at the end," Peter smiled reminiscently. He looked up from his plate to face her, "Well?"

"Oh, you're just trying to deflect. Crafty, Peter. Answer my question and maybe I'll answer yours. Why are you here?" Katie took a hearty bite of the pancakes and without complaining, she continued chomping down on it.

"I, uh, had a date?"

"Are you asking or telling?" Katie laughed softly successfully drawing out feeble laughter from Peter.

"No, I did have a date with Penny Mathers. I don't know if you…"

"No, I remember her. She took Divination this year instead of Potions, right?"

"Yeah, and as ludicrous as it sounds, she claims Divination is easy…"

"Peter, you don't have to explain it. Divination's not so bad." When Peter only looked at her dubiously as if to ask if she were being serious, Katie cleared her throat and went on, "How was your date?"

"Agh! Terrible. I was…I was really, really….I don't think there's a way to describe how horrible the date was," Peter tried to smile, grimacing instead.

"Dates always seem bad when they're over. I'm sure it wasn't as bad as you thought…"

"I called her 'Lenny' more than once. More times than I'd like to remember actually," Peter challenged her, waiting for her contradiction.

The contention never came. Katie let out a low whistle and winced, "O-kay. Well, that doesn't sound…impressive in the least. At least you didn't call your date 'Dave'," Peter looked puzzled, "instead of Matt."

Peter dissolved in laughter, "You didn't."

"I did," Katie said, joining him with her own melodic laughter. "I'm going back to the Hospital Wing. Would you like to come? If Emily has more than one victim to target, she might be in a better mood. Being stuck in that place is making her a little, uh, kookier than usual."

Katie got up and added, "It'll be fun."

Peter snorted, picking up some toast as he followed Emily out of the Great Hall.

* * *

Lily held her hairbrush tightly in her hand.

He was a git. There wasn't much else to it. He wasn't some complex person that if she paid closer attention to, she might see past the 'layers' and find a perfectly polite, wonderful person.

At times, he seemed so but that case wasn't just confined to him. Several people, she herself had misjudged because they apparently weren't as they seemed.

Why was it so difficult?

Why couldn't she just accept the fact that some people just didn't change or that they didn't leave room for change? But if she accepted that, she might be forced to accept harsher truths and she, quite frankly, wasn't ready to. She wanted to believe that people didn't alter permanently.

Change wasn't always for the better, but sometimes it was.

Lily collapsed onto her bed, hairbrush still in hand. He wasn't worth her time. She ought not to spare him a second thought, so, why was she up here taking her anger out on a hairbrush?

She let it slip numbly out of her fingers and left her dormitory as quickly as she could.

She needed a walk. A walk always cleared her head and made her feel better.

* * *

Lily felt herself relax even as she exited the Gryffindor Tower. She took quick, short strides and with it, deep breaths.

She couldn't describe how much she had missed Hogwarts, passing through each corridor and taking in every detail on the brick walls, tapestries and observing the way the fire flickered with every gush of the wind. Sometimes she had trouble imagining life beyond the walls of castle, the instance when she would finally leave Hogwarts and begin to build a new life preferably in the magical world if the environment hadn't degraded that greatly.

She had only reached the fourth floor when the source of her troubles presented himself.

She turned the corner and crashed headlong into a wall she would later find out to be James. Both stumbled back, Lily clutching her nose and James gingerly massaging his left shoulder.

"Jeez, Evans! What's the idea?"

Lily sent him a glare significantly hindered by her hands still clutching her aching nose.

Neither spoke for some time, choosing to lock glares instead.

James surrendered first, sighing, "I have to go wait for Sirius to be released and yes, it's precisely what it sounds like. He has detention with Filch of all people. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to go before you inflict anymore bodily harm."

Lily allowed her arms to drop to her sides. She scrunched up her nose but otherwise said nothing. Something of frown flashed past James' face until his expression became colder.

"Fine. Be like that. It's real mature," James stepped one foot forward and had come even closer to her.

He wasn't worth her time. She reminded herself over and over again to ignore his jibes.

Another breeze caused the fire to flicker and the hallway to grow momentarily dim.

James looked out at the adjoining wall and back at her. She merely raised an eyebrow, cocked her head and crossed her arms.

"Oh, you're really going to make me say it, aren't you?" James demanded. He huffed, "Okay. And you say I'm immature even though you're the one giving me the silent treatment. But whatever. Alright, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have called you a heartless wench no matter how truthful it was."

Lily snorted derisively, bordering dangerously on scoffing. It became even harder to keep her silence but James didn't need to see that.

"You know this is just the kind of hypocrisy I don't need from you, Evans. And here I thought you were above such pettiness."

On receiving no reply or acknowledgement of ever having heard his question, James ran a hand through his hair and finally gave up.

"Alright, Evans, see you around," he told her dispassionately and moved to pass her.

That's it. That's all she had to do. She had to keep her silence.

"You really come up with the worst apologies. I think it's something of a talent of yours. Stupid and ineffectual. If you can't successfully charm your way out of trouble with rubbish sweet talking and shitty apologies like these, how do you get out of detention so often? Don't tell me you use bribes. I heard you offered to go out on a date with one of the prefects last year in exchange for letting you go," Lily found herself talking, despite all the effort she had put into obdurately ignoring him.

James smirked a little with triumph as he turned around to face her.

"Hmm, who says I can't charm my way out of trouble?"

"Your immaculately bad skills as you so passionately displayed earlier today. It really is a pleasure talking to you," Lily shot sardonically. She was starting to enjoy herself; insulting James Potter was fun.

"That's subjective. And I didn't exchange a date for detention. That was Sirius…"

"Was that offer never on the table then? That wouldn't be too hard to believe. It does, after all, have to be an equivalent exchange or there really can't be a mutual agreement. Let's see, going on a date with you sounds like torture while getting out of detention would only benefit you. So either way, only you can win…"

"How would you know what it's like to date me?" James challenged, a crooked grin playing on his lips.

"Uh, I…I…" Lily faltered and James considered it something of a victory.

"Go on, Evans. Go out with me. It's really a win-win situation seeing as if it does indeed prove to be torture, you can gloat about it until you choose not to and you can hold it over my head. But if it isn't torture, then you'll enjoy yourself and who's the loser in such a scenario?"

Lily was temporarily at a loss for words. She wanted to insult him like he did on habitual basis. She narrowed her eyes, crossing her arms.

"What? You want time to think it over?" James flashed a crooked smile and ruffled his hair again, tucking the other hand in his pocket.

"I don't need time to think it over. We both know my answer," Lily rested both hands on her hips. "I know it'll be torture because standing here talking to you is."

"Then why are you still here? Most people don't enjoy being tortured, you know," James shot back, his grin growing.

"Didn't you have to go pick up Sirius?"

"He won't get lost in five minutes," James dismissed the concern with a blithe wave of his hand. "So?"

"As inviting as the prospect is, I'm going to have to deny myself the pleasure," Lily sent him a faux sad smile.

"How cruel. What did I say about being heartless?" James said in a sing-song voice.

"You're tone-deaf…"

"I bet that's like torture. Tell me, Sparks, is that the only word you know? Never knew you to be so dark. Some people, eh," James clucked as if disappointed.

Lily narrowed her eyes, "Don't call me that."

"Why, Sparks? Does it bother you? Do I get under your skin?"

Lily took a step wordlessly.

"Just say the word and I'll stop calling you 'Sparks'." The notion really was an inviting one. "But what would I get in return?"

"The satisfaction of finally being awarded the reputable title of 'git of the year'?"

"Sounds tempting but what was it about a fair trade? What are you willing to give?"

"A punch and a few hexes, both of which are variable quantity-wise," Lily informed him. "Would you like a kick instead of a punch?"

She did have a tendency to get violent upon reaching her limit.

"No, I'd prefer…eh! You know what, it doesn't matter. No deal." James sighed.

James shuffled hesitantly, taking a long moment to stare at his feet, but earnestly he said, "About this morning, I'm sorry, it was uncalled for. Congratulations, you win"

Lily's breath hitched. She eyed his distrustfully.

James struggled to find the words he so desperately needed to convince her of his genuineness.

"You were trying to be nice and let's face it; I'm a bit of a git…" James laughed nervously; he figured it was a long time coming.

A smile pulled at Lily's lips and she didn't know why she felt as happy as she did. Only two words seemed to make a substantial amount of difference, granted she hadn't been expecting them. She felt as though they renewed her faith in some people even if it was by just a little.

"It's okay, I suppose," Lily muttered, beginning to smile.

James nodded slowly. "Anyways, again, um, sorry. I'll see you around."

He waved and walked away speedily, as fast as his legs would carry him without drawing too much attention.

Maybe people could change.

* * *

He finally had one conversation go as per plan. Maybe the conversation deviated from the plan for a few seconds but at the end, he did manage to leave a good impression with Lily.

It was worth it.

_2 hours ago_

"Yeah," Lily replied heatedly. She took a breath to compose herself but the fire wasn't quite gone from her eyes. She shook her head and said, "Why do I even bother? You're frankly not worth the effort. Goodbye, Potter."

Lily strode past him, her shoulder grazing his.

James watched her go, fuming silently to himself while also disappointed in himself more so than he would ever admit to her, or just about anyone else, save perhaps Sirius but Sirius already knew. He ruffled his hair in frustration.

Remus, who had heard only the end of their already short conversation and who had noticed the expression on his dorm mate's face, wisely kept his mouth shut. He didn't bring up the event as he called for James attention and the two made their way to the Gryffindor common room.

In any case, he hadn't planned on bringing it up. Technically, James brought it up.

"Too paranoid? That was the problem, wasn't it? Can you blame me? When was the last time she was nice to me? She never even wrote me over the holidays," James ranted. He caught Remus' eye.

"'I'm sincerely sorry for your loss.'? Everyone wrote as much," James complained.

"She invited you to talk to her should you need to," Remus reminded him of another line from her letter.

"For all I know, Pippa could have just as easily copied her handwriting and written for her."

"And why would Pippa do that?"

"I'm not saying she did. It could've been anyone." Both of them silently agreed that wasn't the case. James rolled his eyes, "Yeah, alright. I know it was Lily and I know she was being sincere. I just snapped."

"If you really want things to be different this year, you could try not being such an undeniably persistent, intolerable, moronic prat to her," Remus answered with brutal honesty taking his mate by surprise. "What?" he asked innocently.

"I am a bad-tempered twit. What's your excuse?"

"Nothing," Remus brushed it off. "Be nice to her and I'm sure she'll give you a chance."

They reached the stairwell walking at a brisk pace.

"Didn't you used to tell me not too long ago that you didn't want to interfere because Lily was your friend and it would feel like stabbing her in the back by helping me 'get her'? Who came up with that term, anyway?"

"I think it was Eugene," Remus scratched his temple with his index finger. "Yeah, it was definitely him. Look, I'm taking pity on her, not you. Arguing with you can be very taxing."

"I feel so loved," James bit sarcastically, feigning hurt, though smiling vaguely.

Remus rolled his eyes, however, his lips twitched, "You know what I mean."

"Fine, fine; I'll apologize to her," James shrugged.

"Make sure you practice the entire scenario in your head before you do," A smile crept up to Remus' lips.

"I always do," James answered mechanically. He realized it a moment later and let his head drop. "You're one to talk. You rehearse the scene in your mind at least half a dozen times before you ask a bird for a date and you still mess it up."

"We all do that, Prongs," Remus replied calmly. "And I have a legit reason for messing it up."

"Oh, not the 'furry little problem' again. That is not legit. Alright, that is not legit _enough_," James corrected. He began an exaggerated impersonation of Remus, "'I was too tired to clean up the dormitory because of _it_.' 'I couldn't get the books you wanted from the library because_ it_ was being particularly bothersome.' 'I forgot to tell you that you had a fly in your soup because I was too tired, having had to deal with _it_.'"

Remus snorted and the two burst out laughing.

"Sirius' face after that incident was priceless …" Remus choked out.

With false gravity in his voice, James clapped him on the shoulder with one arm, "Any girl or _boy_, if that's what you prefer, would be lucky to have you."

"Thank you," Remus faked a hitch in his voice. "That really brings hope to me in my dark, troubled life."

"Shit! Are you going to cry?" James broke out of character.

_Present_

Over all, it had gone better than he had hoped it would. He had to remember to thank Remus later.

James charmed the map to magically conceal itself and as the ink began dissipating, he shoved the increasingly weathered-looking parchment into his pocket.

* * *

Lily stood stunned, listening to his footsteps grow ever fainter by the second.

She couldn't remember the last time he had shown genuine sincerity, let alone earnestly apologized to her. She had a hundred reasons to discard it as one of derision but she believed it, mostly because she wanted to. It made it easier for her to have faith in Severus because if someone as stubborn as James Potter could grow out of the very immaturity and arrogance that at times made her despise him, then Severus, her best friend, could become once more just that.

She knew what she had to do.

There was a new spring in her step as she made her way down to the library. And predictably, there was Severus Snape sitting against a book stand in the Potions' section with his head buried in a fat, black leather-bound book that rested on his knee, his eyes swiftly moving over the words. His other leg was stretched out in front of him and every few seconds or so, he would disentangle one arm from the stacks of messily laid out books to push his black hair back.

Lily smiled dimly as he leaned back against the stand of books and shut his eyes tightly, giving them a brief moment's worth of rest. Lily strode over to him more anxiously than she had walked into the library.

He made no move to glance up from his book, so when she sat down cross-legged beside him, he was startled.

She recollected every point she wanted to relay to him and her smile faltered. The memory from last year flashed through her mind but she shut it down quickly enough.

Severus opened his mouth to speak, "Lily, I…W-what are you doing here?"

She held up one finger to stop him from speaking any further. Pursing her lips, she emphasized carefully, "This doesn't mean that I want us to be friends."

Severus' eyebrows flew up. Lily took a deep breath and went on with little more rapidity, "All I'm saying is that it may not be now and probably not anytime soon, but I'll come around to it. I'll forgive you because you were my first friend and I understand that you made a mistake."

"Lily, I'm not making excuses.…"

Lily interjected, "It's my turn first. Then you can have your say." She paused, "You were my first friend and you acted the part of a good friend for a long time. But that changed and I don't know why. I mean, I know the company you keep had something to do with part of it. It's also partly my fault because I-I didn't…I should've seen it coming. I refused to believe you were changing for a long time.

"That's done, though. And I just want you to know that I miss my best friend. Being back at Hogwarts and not meeting you everyday doesn't feel quite right," Lily finished.

She sighed and propped up her elbow on her thigh, allowing her chin to rest on her palm. "I honestly don't know what I came to say."

"Then, it's my turn. I made a horrible mistake and I am sorry. I shouldn't have let that prig push me into saying something I didn't mean."

"That's not the entire reason we're not friends a…" Lily began interrupt.

"No, I know that that's not all you're talking about." Severus clapped the book shut. What he said next demanded courage, "I miss my best friend too."

His honesty and openness was astounding. He generally preferred to be characteristically quieter. He listened while she spoke and he rarely confided such personal information in her.

Lily nodded, "I just needed to tell you that I'm not angry anymore." She allowed a small smile. "And even if we don't become best friends, I just don't want to leave things…well, the way they were. So, I forgive you, Sev."

Lily began to get up.

"What brought this on? What changed your mind?" Severus posed, frowning, setting down his book.

Lily froze for a moment before she dusted herself, "Um, that's not important anymore, is it?" she asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

Severus stood up as well, sending her an inquisitive glance. "What are you hiding?"

This was one thing Lily resented about herself. She had a tough time lying convincingly, especially around people who knew her well enough to distinguish between her lies and the truth.

"What does it matter? You wanted me to forgive you, yeah?"

"I'm not saying I'm not pleased. Far from it, really. I just wanted to know what prompted the change of opinions. You were pretty adamant about wanting to keep distance from me."

"All that really matters is that I did change my mind." Lily, in an attempt to divert his attention from the subject, said, "Which book were you reading, anyway?"

Severus narrowed his eyes, "Lily."

"Yeah?"

"Why did you decide to forgive me?"

"Several reasons, really. Let's see," Lily began listing them off her fingers, "I didn't want to be angry because it's time-consuming and unhealthy. I find it hard to multitask …."

"Lily," Severus interjected. He repeated more firmly, "Why did you decide to forgive me?"

"Most recently…I ran into Potter earlier today and he was a jerk, as expected, but then not more than fifteen minutes ago he presented himself sensibly and I figured he seems to have grown out of his immaturity. He really can't be all that bad."

"Bad? Bad?" Severus laughed incredulously. "'Bad' doesn't even begin to describe him. Lily, you know better than this. It's probably just another of his selfish, juvenile, thoughtless pranks. He's more than likely mocking you for buying into it."

Lily's jaw tightened, her eyes in slits, "I think I can decide for my self without needing you to look out for me. And it didn't appear so …"

"That's part of his act. Potter doesn't give a damn about anyone but himself and he likes messing with people. He and his mates are never up to any good."

"Yours are?" Lily stepped back. "So far, every altercation they have gotten into has been justifiable."

"So far… By the end of the day, he's going to prove just how little he has changed. He'll bully someone ruthlessly or play another one of reckless pranks, regardless of who is forced to bare the brunt of it," Severus argued heatedly, louder than he had been a second ago.

"You want me to give you a second chance but what makes you eligible for one and excludes him? His father died and these brilliant mates of yours used it to make jibes at him and Sirius and all of them. I daresay you wouldn't do the same."

"Are you daft enough to attribute this 'growth' to his father dying? How exactly does that work, Lily?" Severus challenged her, crossing his arms.

Their voices were incrementing and neither was quite aware of the fact.

"Maybe it made him realize that he had to grow up at one point," Lily reasoned intensely, not fully believing it either.

Severus' voice rose to match hers, "You're just defending him for the sake of arguing with me, aren't you? It's not like you to be so defensive."

"Oh and what would you know about…" Lily began to drawl.

"That's enough! OUT! The both of you!" Madam Pince had had more than enough with the two teenagers. She walked behind them until they were a good distance away from the facility.

Lily looked at Severus and he returned her stare.

"Trust me. This will all be a phase and sooner rather than later, you'll see that I'm right," Severus uttered and stalked away.

Lily couldn't understand to the full extent the reason she had felt so compelled to defend James and she possibly never would.

* * *

Sirius glowered at Mr. Filch over his shoulder as he drained the wet cloth. It was beginning to give off a stench and Sirius was reaching the end of his patience, slowly and steadily.

The old grump enjoyed his misery too much. He would have to remember to see to him later or whenever he had the chance.

Sirius picked up the trophy of a Mr. Garrick Babcock who had been awarded for services to the school in 1778. Why were most of the trophies from ancient times?

"Ergh! You missed the corner, Black!" Filch hoarsely grumbled, furthering Sirius' hatred for him.

There was no question about it; Sirius would get back at him sooner rather than later.

It was about time for detention to end. Sirius, however, was promised his release on the completion of the task he had been set.

Sirius scrubbed the corner of the pedestal as instructed and smiled at the caretaker acidly. The caretaker, lounging on his chair, watching most intently, only chuckled in response.

And with that trophy shining spotless, Sirius was finished with his detention. Mr. Filch's smile instantaneously turned into a scowl. He grudgingly allowed Sirius to go but not before he had sent him a warning to keep in mind before any future endeavors that might cause the caretaker grief.

Sirius smirked at the cantankerous man while exiting. The door shut behind him with a light click.

"Agrippa," a voice groaned. "Took you long enough?"

Sirius' smirk grew more if possible.

"How long were you really out here, wanker?"

James, who had been leaning against the wall balancing on one foot with the other crossed over it, swung forward and started walking. Sirius did so with a sigh mere seconds later, once he had taken a fleeting look at the door behind him.

"Less than five minutes actually," James retrieved his wand. He balanced it on two fingers as he spoke: "What did the great, old bugger of Crankyville make you do today?"

"Polish trophies. You'd think after all this time he might learn to be more creative." Sirius tucked his hands in his pockets. "Where to now?"

James stopped playing with his wand, grasping it firmly instead as he ran a hand through his hair. "I haven't a clue whether Peter might be but I don't think he'll be back so soon. I haven't checked the map. Remus insisted he needed to finish a point deduction system form for Hall." He paused, looking at Sirius – who had also paused - maybe three feet behind, "I've to meet Jones and I also have to work on putting together the Quidditch team."

Sirius sped up to be in line with his fellow Gryffindor and they resumed walking. "Hospital Wing then?"

Without needing to or giving confirmation, the two headed in the direction of their destination.

"What exactly do you have to do regarding Quidditch? Won't we just have normal tryouts in a few weeks?" Sirius frowned.

"I'm cutting everyone. We'll have fresh tryouts," James muttered without a care. He flashed Sirius a wicked grin, "Now I get to watch you lousy blighters try to rip each other to shreds over even the most trivial spots on the team."

"What! No, no, why would you want to do that?" Sirius exclaimed. "What about me? Am I getting cut?"

"Oh, yeah, you bet. If I let you stay on, people might accuse me of favoritism." James summoned vibrant sparks from his hands, smiling softly at the sight.

"Like you give a damn," Sirius scoffed. "You picked me last year during your _first_ year of captaincy before tryouts even began. You said I was the only tolerable person on that field. Your argument was that if I turned out to be a shitty player, you'd whip me into shape regardless." He emphasized, "I was on the team before tryouts began."

"And you want me to do that again?" James raised an eyebrow. "Does sound tempting."

Sirius rolled his eyes, "Oh shut it, you great, big prat. I'll earn my spot."

"And if you don't?" as blithely as possible."

"You are an evil, incredibly wicked git, you know that?"

James grinned in response.

* * *

Peter felt his stomach grumble yet again. Apparently, Emily, Sophia and Katie heard it too for they took mirth in his pain.

"Just go eat. You can come back later," Sophia smiled evenly.

Peter tried to postpone it but it was nearly evening and his stomach had been growling for a long while. Katie straightened up from the dusty stool she had been sitting on, dusting her trousers.

"We'll be back after lunch. Try not to off yourself till then," Katie grinned at Emily, to which she received a sardonic smile and an eye roll.

Sophia chuckled softly, "Who came up with the suicide theory, anyway?"

Peter shrugged, "Does it matter? The better question is how many are stupid enough to believe it."

"Evidently, we don't have a shortage of stupidity in this castle," Emily mumbled begrudgingly.

"It's a rumor, Em. It'll blow off in a couple of days when we have some new scandal," Katie assured her. "Heck, I could help dig up something new to gossip about if you'd like."

Emily began to smile.

"We won't be gone too long," Peter reassured with a sluggish wave, already beginning to walk with Katie following.

* * *

Peter and Katie hadn't been gone a half hour when James and Sirius walked into the Hospital Wing.

Sirius slammed the door shut roughly enough to warrant a warning and a piercing stare that returned to them ever so often.

"King, Ugly Wart," Sirius greeted them casually. James chuckled, coming up behind him.

Emily's face darkened.

"Oh, Jones. You're not going to cry, are you?" Sirius pouted exaggeratedly.

Emily inched to her right.

"Careful, Padfoot. She's reaching for her wand," James informed him in a quick whisper. Then, louder, "Jones, my beater better not be out of commission anytime soon."

James strode between the occupied beds and plopped down on the stool close to Sophia's bedside, "How much longer till you're let go?"

"Tomorrow for sure," Sophia smiled.

James whirled around to face Emily, "And how long till I can have the Quidditch tryouts?"

"You got back yesterday," Emily protested, sitting up straighter.

"Don't you have to train for tryouts?" James cocked his head and asked with faux sweetness. "It should take about two weeks to get back into form for tryouts and then we have to get the team back in form. On top of that Damacus Weasley graduated and now we have to find a new, decent keeper. Need I go on?"

"Please do," Emily replied dryly. Sophia, on the other hand, said, "Please don't."

James flashed a wry smile and went on in a more serious undertone, "Alright Jones, answer truthfully. Clear?"

Sirius raised an eyebrow and came to stand by the other marauder. Emily's face pulled into a suspicious frown, fists clenching shut in anticipation.

"I know you told Sirius it wasn't anyone you knew, but…I need you to consider the possibility…."

"I already did," Emily exclaimed, interrupting him. "I knew you'd ask me this. Even Black isn't as suspicious as you. What the hell is wrong you? Who are you referring to? No! Wait! I know the group you're referring to and as much as I hate them, which may not be at par with the hatred you two seem to hold, I won't lie."

James didn't answer immediately, "How can you be sure they weren't there when you can't remember?"

Emily spluttered, "I-I know they weren't there."

"But how can you be sure?" James' voice rose. While Sirius' attention was deeper delved into the conversation, Sophia looked around the room apprehensively.

"What makes you think they were?" Emily challenged in an equally loud voice.

"If you knew them better…"

"Better? Better?" Emily echoed, outraged. "In case you haven't noticed, I've known them five years too long. I hate their guts. Their very being disgusts me and I'm the one lying in a hospital bed. Do you really think I wouldn't want to know who did this? And do you really think I wouldn't properly consider those Slytherin dimwits before anyone else? They were…they were threatening….we got into an altercation only the day before yesterday. You know me well enough to know that I tend to hold a grudge sometimes…"

"Sometimes?" Sophia exclaimed mechanically, receiving Emily's glare in return.

"The question still remains. How can you be sure it wasn't one of them?" James asked, eerily calm. His eyes still flashed but his expression was clear of any loathing it had held only seconds ago.

Emily also felt Sirius' sharp gaze on her in addition to Sophia's curious one and James' inquisitive one.

"I can't be sure," Emily conceded reluctantly. "Being unsure isn't the same as suspecting them. They didn't do it."

Sophia glimpsed nervously at Emily growing more worked up by the minute.

"And you have nothing to support that," James responded steadily and stubbornly.

Emily opened her mouth to reply but felt like she was choking on excess air. She took wretched gasps to stabilize her breathing, leaning ahead with one tight fist on her stomach and the other supporting her as she tried not to fall forward.

"Madam Pomfrey!" Sophia called quickly.

James and Sirius instantly backed away as the nurse came bustling. A few quick charms and a sleeping draught later, Emily was slumbering peacefully, still white-faced, while Sirius and James were banished from the Hospital Wing.

James' inquiry as to when they might be allowed back only warranted an intense glower and an indefinite extension.

* * *

Lily calculated the points mentally once more and scribbled them hastily on the parchment.

"Lily," Remus tried carefully. He looked up from his own stack of documents to her rigid face. He sat beside her on the sofa, each with their own stack of papers laid out messily in front of them on the table.

Lily asked sharply, staring at him a little wearily, "What?"

"Are you alright?" Remus posed with a nervous smile.

"Yes," Lily regarded him with a look that questioned his state of mind, silently daring him, "Why would you think otherwise?"

Remus shrugged, "No reason."

Lily huffed, returning her attention to the point deduction system. She lifted the quill and began scribbling profusely, making horrible scratching noises against the paper.

Remus sighed, "Lily."

She looked up at him, glaring daggers.

However, Remus held firm, "What's wrong?"

"Why would you ask that? Does it look like something is wrong?"

"Yes," Remus answered in monotone.

Lily sent him a pleading glance to let it go and Remus almost considered it but shook his head.

"I got into another argument with Severus," Lily grumbled, turning her focus to her quill which now looked rather beaten. She pushed her hair back with pursed lips.

"Would you like to…" Remus said after what felt like a very long moment.

Lily interjected, "No, I would really prefer not to."

Remus wondered whether or not he should pursue the subject further but soon decided it against it. "I don't mind finishing up here. Why don't you go…do what it is you want to do?" he finished lamely.

Lily's lips lifted in a small smile. "The distraction is good for me. I'll finish fast. There's not much more." She regarded him once more, "Don't worry about it."

Remus nodded quietly. After a long last glimpse, he decided he had better listen to her.

* * *

If even a single detail had been different, the next event might not have occurred. If James and Sirius weren't as apoplectic as they had been, the situation could have been doused sooner. If the two had arrived mere seconds later, they might not have caught a second year Hufflepuff being called a 'mudblood'.

Silently fuming, James and Sirius made their way to the courtyard. James wore a sullen scowl while Sirius' face was dark and his eyes flashed.

Daniel Fields lifted his wands and muttered with amusement, "Levicorpus."

With a muffled scream, the Hufflepuff was raised by the ankle, his wand slipping from his grasp and falling onto the grass.

Daniel tilted his head back laughing. Another of his friends raised his wand and muttered another curse before dissolving into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. The Hufflepuff pleaded with them to be allowed down.

James hadn't known he had lifted his wand until the words were out of his mouth and Daniel's wand was lay six feet away from. Sirius waved his own wand tautly, the words barely escaping his lips. Daniel was shoved back invisibly. He fell back with a harsh thud, scrambling slightly to get up. His friend backed away from the scene slightly just as the second year Hufflepuff fell to the ground.

Sirius' wand twisted and Daniel was hoisted off his feet, off the ground.

"What do you reckon we do with him?" Sirius called to James over his shoulder.

James' lips lifted in a crooked grin. He charmed away Sirius' curse, causing Daniel to fall back, his expression a mixture of fear mingled with surprise.

The area around him cleared and the bystanders came closer, forming a circle around James, Sirius and Daniel.

Another wave and Daniel was spitting foam miserably as his wand lay out of reach.

* * *

Lily scratched her temple with her index finger, frowning. She handed the papers to Remus, "Does this look alright to you?"

Remus' eyes flitted over the words. "I don't know. Shouldn't it…."

Remus, however, never finished what he had to say. Pippa intruded, panting from her run and eyebrows creased. She took a second to catch her breath, "I think you two had better come quickly."

Without a word, Remus rose swiftly and no questions asked the prefects followed Pippa out of the room.

* * *

There had been no time to think until her mouth had automatically spoken, "Stop it! Let him go!"

James and Sirius paused at the interruption, eying the redhead prefect warily. Lily raised her own wand at them, taking quick strides. Remus had been caught by the surprise upon seeing at the scene, particularly the identities of the two responsible for the commotion. He lagged behind but never stopped for a moment after.

"Prongs, Padfoot," Remus called, his face a frightfully stony mask.

Daniel stared distrustfully at his tormentors as soon as he hit the ground. He panted, trying to push himself to his feet again but his legs wouldn't cooperate, a lasting effect of the Jelly-Legs Jinx.

"Well?" Lily posed threateningly.

"What are you going to do about it, Evans?" James asked, ruffling his untidy hair. Sirius snuck a glimpse at his face. He didn't seem too perturbed, almost like a curious child.

Sirius faced Daniel again, coldly reinforcing the Jelly-Legs Curse, forcing an already shaky Daniel back to the ground.

"Enough!" Lily declared, muttering the counter-curse at Daniel who lay gasping uncontrollably.

"What are you going to do about it?" James reiterated with a challenging tone but Lily thought she detected some curiosity mingled with skepticism.

Sirius glanced her way, his wand still pointed at Daniel.

Remus inhaled heavily, briefly acknowledging how far from easy this felt, "Detention. A week's worth and ten points from Gryffindor."

Remus didn't look directly at his friends. In fact, he stared most obdurately at anyone and anything but the two sixth years who had previously been tormenting the third year Ravenclaw.

It was quite clear that not another word would be uttered by Remus. And so Lily spoke up: "Unless everyone here would like detention as well, I suggest you clear out."

"Fine," James said after a long pause when it was obvious that Remus wouldn't answer his inquisitive stare. "Be that way, Evans. Who cares about the entire story? You didn't see…"

"I saw more than enough. When are you going to start behaving like a normal human being?" Lily narrowed her eyes at him, sounding as though thoroughly disgusted at merely being in his presence. She put her hands on her hips and shaking her head, she spat through a clenched jaw, "For a moment there you almost had me fooled."

James also grew rigid, returning her glare further intensified by his own anger at her, and a sense of welling disappointment he couldn't fully understand, rather than the heat of the moment.

Sirius saw Remus shift uncomfortably from the corner of his eyes but like most of the other remaining bystanders, his main focus lay on his best friend and the redhead's rising voices. He quietly moved closer to the two.

"You're a waste of time and space and honestly, I probably couldn't find a person more terrible than you because…" she laughed bitterly, derisively, "you just set the bar too high." She grew sardonic, "Why don't we just add that to the long list of talents you so shamelessly flaunt every chance you get?"

James cut her off with frustration ringing in his tone, "Why does it matter when this time is no different than any other? We've been in this very position several times before. What makes this time special?"

"It's no different, is it? It's just a repeat of something we've already done and been through. But that's the thing. This just seems to be on infinite loop because you couldn't give half a damn about anyone but yourself to realize that you have to stop this. We shouldn't be in this position. Not again."

Lily spun on her heels, heading back to the castle. Sirius caught Remus' eye only for Remus to look away awkwardly, and turning to follow Lily back into the castle.

However, James hadn't had enough because he sprinted to Lily and yelled, "Hold it, Evans."

Lily didn't wait for a second to hear a word he had to say. On the contrary, she quickened her pace. The sooner she was away and the farther the distance she created between them, the better.

"Evans!" James followed, jogging behind to catch up to her. He finally did after they entered the castle.

Lily had to stop when he ran in front of her to confront her, impeding her path. "Do not."

She wanted to explode but whether the reason was him or everything else was unknown to her and she didn't have the peace of mind to tell one from the other. It could've been both a combination of the two or it could have just been the fact that she was utterly disappointed. Though why that was, was also unbeknownst to her.

"Lily, you place yourself above the rest of us. You claim to care and act sympathetic and understanding when it suits you. And then you accuse me of not giving a damn about anyone else but myself when you couldn't be bothered to learn the entire story or even pretend to understand."

"Understand what?"

"That something's different. This…" he cut himself off. He was about to bring up this afternoon when it almost seemed like it could have been. "It doesn't matter."

"You accused me of not understanding or listening to the entire story. I'm listening now so go ahead, back up your argument." Lily crossed her arms over her chest, waiting expectantly for his reply.

He just shook his head, muttering softly, "It doesn't matter anymore."

Lily cocked her, exuding a low scornful laugh, "Baseless claim. Don't go making false blows at me because you couldn't think of some way to defend your own actions. This one is all on you."

"Yeah. Yeah, you know what, you're right. This one's all on me. It's my fault," he accepted and almost added: 'It's my fault because I actually thought you weren't so obstinately set in your preconception of me that you might notice the change.'

"I suppose some things just never change, do they?" Lily put forth.

"No, they don't," was James' halfhearted and to his surprise, extremely reluctant agreement.

With nothing left to say, Lily stepped around him and went on, leaving him alone in the dimly lit corridor. The last thing she remembered seeing was a tired hand rising to ruffle his hair.

James leaned on the wall. He felt hopeless in the belief that this year might be different. It seemed to be going just as last year if not worse.

_She would never see it_, he thought as he pushed himself away from the wall and began to make his way back to the courtyard.

* * *

Remus shuffled uneasily, staring at his feet. He stood close to the corridor he had seen Lily and James disappear through.

It was a very unpleasant, unsettling feeling clawing at his insides. He hated having to do it but he stood by his actions and given the same situation, he would doubtlessly repeat his reaction.

He was startled when he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. He spun to meet an impassive pair of grey eyes. Sirius raised an eyebrow in question but otherwise said nothing.

Remus felt as though there was some need for him to explain his actions from earlier. Sirius, however, beat him to it.

Sirius shook his head, "Let it go, Moony." Without a pause for affirmation or any sort of reply, Sirius continued, "Reckon the screaming match is still going on?"

Sirius started down the hallway; Remus a step or two behind him.

Remus did as Sirius said but unwillingly. He wasn't quite sure of the decision but there was no point in arguing now when neither wanted to.

"I suppose. Knowing the two of them, it's probably not over just yet," Remus said quietly and desultorily.

Sirius reiterated, "Let it go. I'm not holding it against you and I don't suppose James will either."

Remus winced at the harshness in his friend's tone.

"Why do you do it?" he asked after a while.

"Do what?" Sirius didn't hold any remnants of ever having been harsh.

Remus sent a pointed look as if to convey that Sirius knew very well what Remus was referring to.

Sirius shrugged.

"Padfoot, she's right. It's time you two grew out of it. It's not funny anymore. It never was," Remus stated rather bluntly. He said more quietly, "It was cruel."

Sirius walked to the wall and leaned against it, retrieving his wand.

"We weren't completely unjustified…"

"Yes, you were. I don't know why you did it but it still doesn't give you an excuse," Remus went on.

"Yeah," Sirius muttered dryly.

When Remus saw that he wouldn't get much out of Sirius, he wisely let it go like he had been told to earlier. He settled against the wall, beside Sirius and waited for James to return.

* * *

Katie and Peter said their goodbyes around the time that Madam Pomfrey served them her eighth warning.

Emily watched them go and turned to Sophia, "You're leaving tomorrow?"

Sophia smiled, "Yeah. Madam Pomfrey told me I could go tomorrow while you were asleep earlier. I'm sure it won't be long until you're released."

Emily attempted to smile and gave off a grimace. She muttered as she turned her back to Sophia, 'Good night.'

"Good night," came the soft reply of her dorm mate.

Emily suppressed a sob. Was it horrible to wish it on anyone else? Every bone in her body ached and it felt like the pain would never subside. So, as she lay as still as the wind was that night, Emily wondered whether she was a horrible person for wishing it was anyone but herself.

She felt worse for the fact that if she had been given the choice to push someone else in her place, she would do it in a heartbeat.

Briefly, she had imagined Lily or Sophia in her place and immediately discarded the thought. Then, given a chance to choose between either of the two and herself being put through the same pain from that morning, she hated the fact that she had faltered instead of immediately berating herself for even imagining such a scenario. This brought on another wave of hatred adding to the disappointment she already felt in herself.

She did not want to be traitorous. That seemed to be the definition of traitorous.

Even a day ago, Emily would have been ashamed at herself for thinking so. She wanted to be brave. She wanted to be brave enough to be remembered for it. All the characters, all the people that were portrayed in books were always immensely brave and selfless. She wanted to make a difference in the war but how was she do that if she was lying in bed bitterly condemning the wizarding world and people alike. How could she be remotely similar to her precedent if she was crying herself to sleep desperately wishing it had been anyone else?

What she didn't understand was that it made her human to feel so. None of the above proved that she was not brave. She wanted to be anything but cowardly and so far, her record had not been tainted, in spite of how she currently viewed herself.

* * *

Dumbledore stopped pacing for a mere second when he came to the realization that despite his best efforts, there would be nothing more he could do.

Minerva McGonagall's characteristically tall figure was close to slouching on the chair beside the desk. Horace Slughorn stood a step behind her, staring discontentedly at the deserted portrait of a previous Headmaster, Everard. Pomona Sprout and Madam Pomfrey held identical expressions of dissatisfaction. Not one of them could believe a word they had heard

Dumbledore stopped in front of the window, looking directly out at the lake. Not one thing out of place. Nothing unusual. So it seemed.

"I suppose you'll have to make the announcement tomorrow," Slughorn said in an inquisitive voice dismally but it wasn't meant as a question.

Dumbledore stared gravely at the lake before turning to the Potions' master. Nodding, he said only one word, "Yes."

* * *

Early in the morning, Peter made his way down to the Great Hall to join his friends at the Gryffindor table for breakfast. No sooner had he sat when Dumbledore got up to the podium, demanding their attention.

After silencing his students, Dumbledore went on, "In light of the last week, there will be a few changes that are to be followed most strictly. Firstly, the curfew will henceforth begin at eight o'clock. Infractions of this rule will be dealt with serious consequences. It is the ministry's wish that this rule be implemented."

An uproar encompassed the hall as the students protested the decision. Although, it was nothing compared to what would come next.

"Which brings me to the second change; the ministry wishes to continue its investigation within Hogwarts for which aurors will be granted access to the castle. Upon further discussion of the matter, it has been decided that the aurors can function from Hogsmeade but will be granted special entry into the castle."

The protests started before Dumbledore had the chance to finish. He waited for the students to quiet down, raising one hand to speed up the process, "The matter is no longer up for debate. Tomorrow onwards, the aurors will begin their investigations in the castle. Students are expected to participate and can file a complaint, should they feel the need to. Today, the aurors will complete their investigation in Hogsmeade."

He gave time for the information to be absorbed.

"Oh, no! That cranky bugger is going to be back, isn't he?" Pippa wrinkled her nose in disgust. Katie frowned, trying to recall the aforementioned person.

"I'm sure there are others in the Auror department," Lily spared her a fleeting glimpse but her attention was focused on the teacher's table. She turned to face her, "I'm going to go by the Hospital Wing…to pick up Sophia," she paused but neither seemed to answer. "She's being discharged today. Are you two coming?"

Katie's eyebrows flew up in understanding and she nodded. Pippa mimicked a similar gesture, only to roll her eyes.

"Merlin, I need sleep," Pippa rubbed her eyes.

Lily turned back to the teachers' table just as Dumbledore began speaking again. This time a dreary silence filled the room and each student and teacher, alike, listened intently.

"The year got off to … an eventful start," Professor Dumbledore was saying.

Sirius scoffed, "Understatement." His friends smiled in response.

"Lets hope that the year goes by without anymore surprises, so to say, a boring manner," he finally smiled at their curious faces in some cases, while sheepish ones in others. "Enjoy your breakfast and get back to your Hogwarts routine."

He stepped off the podium. Taking his seat, he began conversing with Minerva McGonagall beside him.

"Which cranky bugger?" Katie inquired, racking her memory.

"The one that interrogated Emily. The bloke with the singular facial expression," Lily prompted.

"Hmm, yeah. That's a surprisingly thorough summation of him." Pippa grinned and then addressed Lily, "Lil, she wasn't there with us when he had come with the old tapestry hanging on his every word. How boring do you have to be to be an auror?"

"I'm sure there are…"

"Normal ones out there?" Pippa interjected.

Katie allowed a small, close-lipped smile, "I suppose. They can't all be boring, can they? Oh, this puts a real damper on my plans."

"Plans? Being?" Lily questioned as if predicting the answer.

"Marry a rich bloke, preferably an auror and preferably old with no remaining family to inherit his huge fortune," Katie explained easily.

"Magic sort of prolongs life. What if the bloke is old, boring and alive for more than ten years?" Lily asked, resting her head on one hand propped on the table.

"I think this is where we come in," Pippa announced, raising her hand as if to answer a question in class. "We give the old bugger a nice, hearty scare…"

"Nice and hearty?" Katie cocked her head.

"Yes, now don't interrupt. A nice, hearty scare that could possibly cause heart failure and watch him as he dies of shock because his poor, weak, fragile heart couldn't take the shock of it all. After which, Katie, the dreadful widow, will have to explain how tragic his death was and perhaps cry because you do want people buying the idea. Then, you'll be rewarded the entire fortune and my life will be set because my unemployed soul will need some support later in life. But you would be kind enough to generously share your newfound wealth with me, with us," Pippa finished happily, her voice grew shrill by the end, a sign that she was running out of breath or in other cases, that she was really happy or excited. This case was a combination of both. "So what do you think of the plan?"

"I think most of it was brilliant," Katie nodded elatedly. Lily snorted, knowing her two dorm mates well enough to know what came next.

"Most of it?" Pippa exclaimed, affronted. "Which part was the exception? What didn't you like?"

"Generously sharing my wealth?" Katie pursed her lips and shrugged.

"Well, I'm going to need money and I'm counting on you two to support my lifestyle. Lily, you better marry someone rich as well. We both know this one is useless," Pippa pointed at Katie.

"And which rich suitor shall I trap?" Lily asked, eagerly waiting for the answer.

"Don't you worry about that. I'll find and set you up some good-tempered, weak-hearted, old pureblood," Pippa waved her hand dismissively.

"Do you see the problem with that?" Lily took a bite of her eggs.

Pippa waited for the answer.

"Pureblood, Pippa," Lily finally exclaimed, exasperated. "Which pureblood is going to marry a muggleborn and stain their bloodline?"

"Psh! I'm sure there are some nice ones out there," Pippa said after a moment but not nearly as confidently. Katie chose to stare at her plate.

It stung Lily a little that neither she nor her friends could actually be confident enough to assume a time when muggleborns like her wouldn't be discriminated against.

"Right." Pippa began awkwardly after the hefty silence. She attempted to change the subject, "So we have to rest all our hopes with this one?" She pointed at Katie as if to exclaim 'really her of all people'.

"I suppose we do," Lily granted, overplaying her sadness.

"If you're going to need me for this 'plan', reckon you ought to be nicer to me, hadn't you?" Katie said in a challenging tone.

"Pippa, you're a pureblood. Won't you inherit some?" Lily only just remembered.

Pippa rolled her eyes, "Yes but almost all of it will go to my brothers when Mum and Dad die. I suppose it wouldn't be too terrible to live off them."

"I'm sure you could land some misfortunate bloke," Lily said.

"Are you sure about that?" Pippa asked rhetorically.

Pippa was plump but not too unhealthily. She silently resented the fact and only let it on on rare occasions.

"You could try yoga and Pilates with me in the morning. Maybe you could go running with Emily. She'll whip you into shape in no time," Katie attempted.

"If she doesn't kill you first," Lily added cheerfully.

The two exchanged a glance and grinned simultaneously at Pippa.

Pippa grew further annoyed, "Thank you. Shows how much you care. But there's a problem with that one, genius. Emily isn't going running again anytime soon."

"Our Emily? Please. She's going to be out of that bed in no time and waking us all up at ungodly hours before dawn," Lily scooped up another spoonful of eggs.

"Exactly. Couldn't have said it better myself," Katie took a sip of her juice.

* * *

James and Sirius walked a step or two faster than Remus and Peter. They jovially took the stairs, two steps at a time and in no time, were back in their dormitory. Only it wasn't as they had left it. In fact, it very faintly resembled their dormitory.

Remus walked carefully on the scorched bed sheets. There were bits of burnt parchment laying on the floor and nearly falling off the beds. The curtains were hanging limply, torn and battered.

Of all the rubble, the one thing none of them would forget was the line of owls seated on the ledge, expectantly watching them. There was one that James immediately recognized, seated comfortably on Remus' pillow or on the torn, cavernous holes in the pillowcase.

The owl was small and grey. It was his mother's owl, Triffer. It held an envelope in it's beak which it had saved when the ruckus started.

James pried it from his beak and the owl zoomed up to explore the room.

"What the heck happened?" Peter plopped down on the nearest bed only to jump up as something sharp poked him. He picked up the broken piece of wood which had held the curtains up a couple hours ago.

Sirius bent down to examine the red pieces of scorched parchment on the floor, recognizing them immediately, "Howlers. Lots of howlers."

He recognized howlers well enough, having been on the receiving end more times that he could count.

"Who sent them?" Remus pushed aside the curtain only for the framework to fall on him.

James answered in a strangely calm voice, "Mum. It seems like Mum because this letter is from her."

"Doesn't mean they all have to be," Sirius shuffled through the remains of the Quidditch magazine.

James muttered wryly, "Took her long enough to notice."

"Why is that?" Remus frowned at James.

"I may have asked Kilpy to keep her distracted," James shrugged.

"Do you smell something?" Peter sniffed at the air. Sirius looked, eying him as if he were mad.

"Our dormitory just survived something that greatly resembles a destructive fire but I can't be sure," Sirius stated plainly.

"It's from…erm, this, Wormtail," Remus motioned to the messy room in general.

Peter also bent down, his face somewhat scrunched.

Silence filled the room as each occupant either tried to salvage their things or checked how much had been wrecked.

"So, who's going to tell Eugene?" Remus asked, his tone betraying no surprise as to what had happened.

"We don't have to worry about," James held a wand over some faded parchment. "He's coming here. He can see for himself."

"We are fabulous roommates. Eugene is so lucky to have us," Remus exclaimed sardonically, shaking his head.

Sirius grinned up at him, "The last one to call it has to clean up. Dungeon dung."

The words that had been created in second year because saying 'nose goes' seemed to prosaic and mainstream.

"Dungeon dung," Remus claimed, following a second later by James and Peter. Peter's words came out a befuddled mess, making him the loser by default.

Sirius stood up and walked over to James, "You got lucky, wanker."

James grinned in return as Peter began charming away the mess with a groan. The other three watched him with amusement before Eugene arrived and they began laughing like a bunch of loons as Peter tried to explain the situation.

* * *

**A/N:- And that's that. **

**Thank you to anyone that reviewed :)**

**And another reminder, please review because that would greatly helpful.**


End file.
